


I'll Always Be Here For You

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is 21, Can you please read the tags, Confessions, Depression, Did I mention to read the tags, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Quiet Sex, Read the tags before reading, Rey is 19, Sad Ben Solo, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned, if you don't like it then why are you reading it, please read the tags, there will be trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: Rey has just moved to a new town, and when she meets her neighbour's son, she's determined to know why he acts the way he does.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 258
Kudos: 349





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS FIC WILL HAVE TRIGGER WARNINGS SO I WOULD ADVISE FOR YOU READ THE TAGS!!

Rey didn’t have much of a say in the matter of her family’s move to a new town. It had all happened pretty fast, and soon her and her mum and dad were all packed and ready to go. Her dad had decided moving was the best option since he could be closer to his brand new job, which was why Rey sat in the back of her dad’s car as he drove to their new home. The girl was nineteen, which meant she wasn’t leaving too much behind: she didn’t have to find a new school to attend or try and make new friends. Being the new kid was always awkward, so she was thankful she didn’t have to deal with any of that. Instead she stayed quiet in the back seat, letting the car zoom past tree after tree and petrol station after petrol station. She was busying herself with a game, her tongue stuck out a little in concentration as she played. They were in for a pretty long drive, and Rey wanted to keep herself occupied.

They eventually moved past the open area and drove into a busy part of the town. Buildings began to come into sight, and the family drove past schools and shops and offices. Rey’s eyes were stuck on her phone, though. They were a long way away from their old home and it took them a good two hours to arrive at their destination, and then they finally made it to their new house. The area was filled with five other houses, and Rey couldn’t help but wonder what her new neighbours would be like. Would there be any kids around her age in the neighbourhood?

Her dad stopped the car in front of the new house, parking near the furniture removal truck. Rey’s mum and dad quickly got out to help out the removalist men, while Rey quickly darted into her new home. It was a two-story house, and Rey couldn’t deny that she was a little excited about having a new home. She wanted to pick out her room, and she chose the one with a pretty nice view: it gave her a good view of the street and the pretty garden.

Happy with her decision, Rey went back down to the truck to start grabbing some of her boxes. She brought a box back up, about to start unpacking when she saw her mum talking to some woman outside. Rey narrowed her eyes through the window. Her mum was leaning against the mailbox as her and the other lady talked animatedly. They both had smiles on their faces, and from what Rey could see from her room, their eyes seemed to be bright. It seemed like her mum was already making new friends. Rey had no idea who the woman was, and she couldn’t help but be a little curious. If it was someone in the area, then Rey would be seeing her a lot. Forgetting about unpacking for a second, Rey made her way back outside to talk to the woman.

“Oh, Rey,” her mum called out. “Come say hello to Leia Organa Solo. This is our new neighbour!”

“Hi,” Rey said with a little wave. “I’m Rey Johnson.” Rey shook the woman’s hand.

“Lovely to meet you, Rey. My husband Han isn’t here right now, but when he does, he’ll come say hello,” said Leia. “I have a son around your age, Rey. He’s twenty-one. He lives with us, but the boy hardly ever leaves his room. Ben’s always been like that.”

“Boys, huh?” laughed Rey’s mum. 

“Tell me about it. Do you guys need any help with taking your stuff inside?” Leia wondered. 

“Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you!” Rey’s mum beamed.

Rey’s mum and Leia grabbed some boxes and began to move towards the house, so Rey walked over to the truck to give a helping hand. She was just about to grasp a box when her eyes landed on the windows of Leia’s house. She caught a glimpse of the curtain moving, and when she squinted she could see someone standing behind them. Whoever it was was looking down at Rey. Rey and the stranger locked eyes for the quickest of seconds before the person moved away. They closed the curtains as well, leaving Rey to stare at absolutely nothing. They had moved so fast that Rey didn’t get the chance to have a proper look at them. They must have been eager to remain hidden, thought Rey. Maybe Rey had imagined it? Or maybe it was Leia’s son?

The girl just shrugged and took the box inside to her bedroom. It was probably nothing, and she had too many things to unpack to think about it for much longer. The boxes weren’t going to move themselves, so Rey got to work.

******

Night time soon came, and Rey had done a pretty decent job with unpacking. Most of the boxes had been emptied, leaving her with just a little bit of work left to do. But she was tired from all the unpacking she had done, and the ache in her back and shoulders told her that she needed to rest. Her legs hurt too, and it had been a relief to finally lay down on her bed and forget about cardboard boxes for a little while. Adjusting to her new room had been pretty easy, and soon she was getting used to the space. With her back against the mattress, she grabbed her phone to play a game. She figured she deserved a little break after all the work she had done. There was a knock at the door, and Rey’s eyes quickly flickered from her lit up screen to her doorway. Her dad was standing there with a little smile on his face.

“Rey, me and mum are gonna go into town to see if we can get a takeaway,” he said. “We’re too tired to cook, and it’d be nice to check out the town as well.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey, her eyes still stuck on her phone. The house was quiet after Rey’s parents left to go and grab some food, but she didn’t mind. She was too focused on her phone, anyway. It took them roughly fifteen minutes to come back with chicken and chips, and after the day Rey had just experienced, she wasted no time digging into the food as she sat in her bedroom. She had just finished when she heard the doorbell ring, and curiosity quickly took over again. She darted downstairs, wondering who could be over.

Craning her neck, Rey noticed her mum and Leia talking. There was a man standing next to Leia, and Rey assumed it was her husband, Han. He must have just come home. Just like Leia promised, he had come over. Rey moved closer to the couple, and Han sent her and her mum a friendly wave.

“Hi there,” he said with a smile. “You must be Rey. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Hi,” Rey greeted him before they all shook hands. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Leia’s husband seemed to be just as welcoming and friendly as she was. Rey was a little thankful for that. It was nice to have good neighbours.

“I did my best to get my son over here to say hello,” Han explained. “But he wouldn’t listen to me. He’s not too much older than you, Rey. Maybe I can convince him to come over one day.”

Rey couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. It made her wonder what was up with the guy. It sounded like Leia really meant it when she said he never leaves his room, and Rey felt a need to know why exactly. Maybe it really had been Ben who was looking down at her from his window… But why? Was it really better to stare at Rey from behind his curtain then to come downstairs and actually talk to her? It was odd, but Rey shook the thoughts of Ben away. Maybe he was just a little shy.

The adults carried on with their conversation, and soon the topic of Rey’s parents’ move came up. Leia and Han wanted to know why Rey’s parents had decided to move to the area.

“My husband has a job here,” Rey’s mum said. “He just wanted to be closer to his job. It’d make travelling a lot easier.”

The conversation carried on, with Rey’s mum, Han, and Leia discussing all the fun and interesting things to do in the area. Leia’s eyes suddenly widened, looking like she had just been met with an idea.

“Would you like to come over tomorrow for a cup of tea?” asked Leia. “How does lunch time sound? I think it’ll be a lovely chance for all of us to get to know each other. I’d be more than happy to have you over.”

Rey’s mum’s eyes lit up at that. “Oh, that sounds lovely. I’d love that. Would it be okay if I bring my husband along too? He doesn’t start up work until Monday. And would it be alright if I brought Rey along as well?”

“Yes, of course. That’s totally fine,” smiled Leia.

“I won’t be there unfortunately,” said Han. “I have work tomorrow. Sorry about that. But Leia will keep you company. My son will be home too.”

Rey’s eyebrows rose at that. Ben would be home… But was he actually going to come out of his room? Were Rey and her mum going to go over there only to be completely ignored by the boy?

“Okay, sounds wonderful,” Rey’s mum said with a nod. “Thank you for the invite.”

“You’re welcome. We better head off now. It’s getting a little late,” Leia said with a little wave. “We’ll let you guys get some rest and we’ll get out of your hair. It was lovely meeting you all. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight,” Rey’s mum said, returning the wave.

“Goodnight,” Rey replied with a smile. Leia and Han were nice, so she had a good feeling she was going to get along with her neighbours. She was thankful she had a nice couple living nearby, but she couldn’t help but wonder about their son. Was it really that hard to come and say hello?

After shutting the door, Rey’s mum turned to look at her daughter. “Well, they seem pretty nice, don’t they? They’re very friendly.”

Rey nodded. “Yeah, they were nice… But I kinda wanna meet their son. I wonder what’s up with him. Why won’t he come out of his room? He must have been stuck in there all day.”

“Well, you might get lucky and see him tomorrow,” she smiled. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Smiling back at her mum, Rey nodded. “Mum, I’m a little tired. Today was pretty exhausting. I might head off to bed early tonight.”

“Okay, Rey. No worries. Goodnight and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, mum!” Rey called over her shoulder.

She moved her way up the stairs, making her way to her bedroom. Climbing into bed, Rey pulled the covers up and over her body, getting settled against the heap of pillows. A long sigh left her mouth as her eyes fluttered shut and exhaustion took over. Moving wasn’t easy, and it had been a long, tiring day. Rey was quickly drifting off to sleep as the seconds went by, but that didn’t stop her mind from thinking about the neighbours’ son. She didn’t know why she was so interested to find out more about him. It would have been nice to have someone more her age in the area, so maybe it was that. Rey wasn’t all too sure. All she knew was that she hoped she’d get the chance to see Ben tomorrow. And maybe she’d even get the chance to get to know him, and then they could become friends.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new story I'm working on. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rey woke up the next morning feeling a little hot. She had spent the previous day moving boxes all around the house. Her skin felt damp with sweat, so as soon as she woke up, she jumped into the shower. The cool water was soothing on her skin, and she stayed in the shower for as long as she could. When she hopped out she could feel her tummy aching for some food and she had a craving for cereal, so she put on some fresh clothes and made her way downstairs. The first thing she saw when she entered the room was her mum going through a cardboard box that had ‘kitchen’ written on it in big letters.

“Morning, Rey,” her mum smiled. “Did you sleep good? I know it can be hard to sleep in a new home.”

“I slept pretty good,” nodded Rey. “Can I make some breakfast, mum?”

“Yes, of course.”

Rey quickly got to work on making herself a bowl of Coco Pops before moving over to the front room. She could hear some noise coming from the television as she moved around the corner and entered the room. Her dad was sitting on the sofa, and he sent Rey a smile as she sat down next to him.

“Morning, Rey,” he said.

“Morning,” she beamed back at him before digging into her breakfast. She took in all the images on the screen as she munched on the crunchy bits of cereal. Rey had been pretty hungry after working so hard the day before, so it didn’t take long for her to finish up her breakfast. Once she was done, she went back into the kitchen and gently placed the bowl in the sink.

“Are we still going next door later?” Rey asked her mum.

“Yes, we’ll head over around lunch time,” the woman replied.

Rey smiled at that. She wondered if the mysterious Ben was going to make an appearance. “I guess I’ll go finish unpacking my stuff. It’ll pass the time until we leave.”

“Okay,” Rey’s mum nodded with a smile.

With that, Rey spun around and left the kitchen. She went back upstairs, ready to spend the day doing the rest of her unpacking.

******

Lunch time soon came around, and Rey’s mum called out to her daughter from the kitchen. Rey had just finished dealing with another box when she got the news that they were leaving to go see the neighbours. Not wanting to be late, Rey quickly made her way downstairs, and the three of them walked over to Han and Leia’s house. Rey’s mum knocked on the door, and they were greeted with the smiling face of Leia when it opened up.

“Hello,” Leia said with a bright smile. “Come on in, guys. Thank you for coming over. Take a seat in the front room, and I’ll get started on making you all some nice, warm tea.”

“Thank you, Leia,” smiled Rey’s mum.

“Lovely, thanks,” her dad chimed in.

“Thank you,” beamed Rey.

They entered the home, letting Leia make the tea while they walked over to the front room. Rey’s eyes couldn’t help but dart about the place. She was hoping Leia’s son was going to show up, but so far, there was no sign of him. There was a frown on her face as she followed her parents. She really, really wanted to meet Ben.

After getting settled on the sofa, a few minutes passed by, and Leia came back with four cups of tea on a tray. She placed the tray down on the table before handing Rey and her parents a mug.

“I did try and get Ben to come out again,” Leia said, sipping on her tea slowly. “Han and I both tried. We just wanted him to say hello, but he wouldn’t even come out of his room to talk.”

Rey bit her lip at that information. Why did Ben like to spend so much time alone? Why did he want to be on his own all the time? Shaking her head, Rey instead just focused on drinking her tea. She stayed quiet as her parents and Leia talked, but soon she needed to use the bathroom.

“Sorry, would it be okay if I just used the toilet?” Rey asked.

“Oh, of course. It’s upstairs and to the right,” Leia said with a smile.

“Thank you,” said Rey. Smiling back at the woman, Rey placed her mug down on the table before making her way upstairs. She followed Leia’s instructions and found the bathroom easily. She finished up and washed her hands, just about to go back downstairs when she saw a door opening. Her eyes widened a little when she saw a young guy walking out. It must have been his bedroom. It must have been _Ben_ she was looking at. His dark hair and dark eyes were appealing, and he was tall as well. Rey wondered what it would feel like to have him looming over her. He was cute, there was no denying that. He was a pretty good looking guy. So why did he spend so much time holed up in his room? Rey didn’t see any reason why he would want to avoid anyone and everyone.

“Hi,” Rey said softly.

“Hi,” Ben replied, his voice low as he muttered.

Stepping towards the boy, Rey stuck her hand out, expecting him to grab it and shake it. But there was an anxious look on Ben’s face. He looked down at her hand, then at her eyes. Rey could just sense that he was feeling a little nervous.

“Sorry,” Rey said, clearing her throat. She placed her arms by her sides.

“It’s okay,” Ben said with a whisper.

Smiling at him, Rey couldn’t help but try and get to know him better. “So, are you Han and Leia’s son?” Rey watched as Ben simply nodded at her question. “My name’s Rey. Your mum told me your name is Ben. Well, it’s nice to finally meet you. I guess I should head on back to my parents and your mum…” Rey turned around, getting ready to leave, but she heard Ben speak up oh so quietly.

“Wait,” he said with a slight mumble.

Keeping still, Rey nodded at him. “What’s wrong?” The look on his face told her that he needed something.

“I just… I’m a little lonely,” Ben sighed. “I don’t have any friends. Do you… Do you want to play some video games with me? We can play something on my Xbox.”

Guilt hit Rey at that. She felt bad for him. All he wanted was some friends. And there was no harm in hanging out with him. “Okay, yeah,” said Rey. Ben turned around, moving back into his bedroom, and Rey quickly followed behind him. He shut the door when they got inside, and Rey got settled on his bed. She watched him as he switched on the console and picked up two controllers, handing her one.

“Do you know how to play Minecraft?” asked Ben as he joined Rey on his bed.

Rey’s eyes widened a little at that. She definitely knew how to play Minecraft. “I love that game,” she said excitedly. It seemed like her and Ben had something in common.

“Okay,” came Ben’s response, and then he started up the game.

Holding the controller tightly in her hands, Rey and Ben got to work on building houses and making hidden rooms. Rey was actually having a pretty good time, and it was nice to play one of her favourite games after working so hard on the move. The two of them didn’t realise how much time had passed by. It didn’t really matter to them, anyway. Spending time with each other and playing a good game of Minecraft were the only things on their minds. They had been playing the game for a good two hours when there was suddenly a knock on Ben’s door. It opened up a second later, and Rey eyed the doorway to see Leia standing there.

“There you are,” said Leia. “I’m glad we found you. You never did come back from the toilet.”

Rey blushed a little. “Sorry, me and Ben were playing a game on his Xbox.”

Waving a hand at Rey, Leia laughed. “Oh, that’s fine. I just wanted to let you know that your parents were just about to leave and head on home.”

“Oh, okay, thanks,” nodded Rey. She placed the controller on the bed and had sat up for just a few seconds when she felt a hand on her own. It was Ben. With furrowed eyebrows, Rey stopped moving, getting lost in the way Ben was holding on to her for a quick moment. Ben’s touch was gentle as she looked over her shoulder at him, and the look on his face was heart breaking. There was sadness in his eyes as he sent a pleading stare. Like he wanted something. No, like he needed something. Something that only Rey could give him.

“Please stay,” Ben said quietly. “Please stay with me.”

God, just the way he spoke was enough to make Rey feel like she had just committed some terrible crime. Her chest ached as she looked down at Ben. He was sending her a soft, vulnerable stare, and she knew it must have been so hard for him to let out those words. Ben didn’t seem like the type to just share his thoughts and feelings with just anyone. Maybe Rey was one of the lucky ones. But that didn’t change the fact that Rey had to leave. As much as she wanted to hang around Ben, as much as she wanted to spend more time with him and get rid of the sad look on his face, Rey had to leave. Her parents were probably already wondering where she had gone off to for so long, anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Rey said with a whisper. “But my parents are leaving. I’ve gotta go now.”

Ben’s eyes landed on the floor as he let out a heavy sigh. His fingers were still wrapped around hers, holding her tightly. Despite the look on his face, Rey noted that his touch was warm and soothing, and she couldn’t help but want to feel it again.

Leia sighed as well before speaking up. “You know, Rey, you can come over tomorrow if you want to,” said Leia. “If it’s okay with your parents, of course. I’d be more than happy to have you come over again. I’m sure Ben would be happy too.”

“Oh, okay,” replied Rey, her eyes landing back on Ben. “I’ll probably see you tomorrow then, Ben.” She hoped his mum’s idea would cheer him up a little.

Letting go of her hand, Ben nodded. Rey felt awful for leaving, but she knew she couldn’t stay at Leia and Han’s house forever. She stood up, standing in the doorway as she looked over her shoulder at the saddened Ben. He seemed a little better, at least. He had actually let go of her hand, allowing her to leave – but she did note that there was still a strong hint of pain written on his face.

“Bye, Ben,” she said softly, giving him a wave.

“Bye,” whispered Ben. His voice was so low, so soft. It had cracked a little as he spoke, like he could barely get the word out.

It was obvious that Ben was more than a little upset about Rey having to go, but she was left with no choice but to leave. She followed Leia downstairs, with Rey still feeling guilty about leaving Ben behind. He had looked so sad when she got up. When they arrived downstairs, Rey spotted her parents waiting for her.

“Rey can come over tomorrow if that’s alright with you guys,” suggested Leia. “How does that sound?”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Rey’s mum said with a nod.

“Okay, great!” smiled Leia. “I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then, Rey.”

Rey smiled at the invitation, and soon Rey and her parents were saying their goodbyes to Leia. It was early afternoon when they left, and after giving Leia one final wave, they all made their way back to their new house. It had been fun to see Leia again, and it had definitely been interesting to meet her son… Rey couldn’t help but wonder what would happen tomorrow.

******

The sun soon set and the skies turned dark, and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Rey’s parents had continued with the unpacking, leaving them sore and tired and eager to sleep. Rey didn’t blame them one bit, and she headed off to bed as well. She was tired too. At least, she _thought_ that she was tired, because as soon as she laid her head down on her pillows, she just couldn’t get to sleep. Ben was on her mind. He had been ever since they left Leia’s home. Hell, he had been on her mind since yesterday, and at that point they hadn’t even met. It was hard not to think about how heartbroken Ben looked when Rey had to leave. He had looked at her like she had just torn his heart in two.

She let out a loud sigh and hugged her pillow tighter. She was curious as to why Ben had been acting that way. It had been so strange and saddening at the same time, and leaving Ben alone had her feeling like she had done something wrong. Why was he acting like that? Why was he so desperate to keep Rey with him?

Rey thought she knew why. She thought she _maybe_ understood why he had been practically clinging on to her. She wondered if she was right, and there was only one real way to find that out: she had to ask him. But that could cause drama. That could have Ben feeling more upset than he already seemed, and that was the last thing Rey wanted. She just hoped that he was okay over there on his own. She knew that he spent most of his time stuck in his room, but she hoped he was at least getting by, and that he could hang on until tomorrow to see her.

Shaking her head, Rey instead just tried to settle her mind. She had tomorrow to look forward to. Despite how sad Ben had looked when they had to leave, it had been so much fun to play some games with him. It had been a good time, and Rey had a feeling tomorrow would be just as fun. In less than twenty-four hours, she’d be able to hang out with Ben again in his bedroom and play more games. Maybe one day she could convince him to come over to her place, and they could spend time together in _her_ room.

With thoughts of Ben and tomorrow in her mind, Rey eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> I will add this as a trigger warning. There is a mention of self-harm scars in this chapter.

Waking up with a low groan, Rey rolled over so she could face the window. She was greeted with the soft glow of the early morning sun and smiled at the sight. It was a new day in her new home, and she was still trying to adjust to the changes – but she was slowly getting there. Sitting up, Rey got settled at the edge of her bed, her arms stretching above her head before she stood up to go to the bathroom. She wanted to have a shower and freshen up before she started the day.

After lathering her skin up with soap and washing it off with some clean, warm water, Rey quickly dried herself off and got dressed. Craving some cereal, she walked downstairs, entering the empty kitchen. It was quiet as she poured the cereal into a bowl and filled it up with some nice, cold milk. Her parents must have been in the front room, so with her bowl full, Rey grabbed it tightly before picking up a spoon and heading on over to join them.

“Morning, Rey,” was the first thing Rey’s mother said to the girl, her lips curled to smile at her daughter.

“Good morning,” her father chimed up with a similar smile on his face.

“Morning,” replied Rey. Gripping the bowl firmly, Rey sat down.

“How’d you sleep?” her mum wondered.

“Yeah, did you sleep good?” asked her dad.

Rey nodded at them both. “Yeah, I slept pretty well.” She was slowly but surely adjusting to sleeping and living in a brand new home.

Rey focused on her breakfast after that. She eyed the television in front of her, taking in all the bits of the morning news as she munched on the cereal. When she was done eating, she walked on over to the kitchen to place the bowl in the sink. When that task was done, Rey made her way back to the front room, joining her parents on the lounge. There was a bit of silence between the three of them for a moment, and Rey wondered why everyone was being so quiet. But then Rey’s mum asked a question that had Rey widening her eyes.

“So, are you excited to be seeing that boy again? The one who lives next door?” she asked.

Blushing at the comment, Rey gave a timid nod. Was it that obvious that she was excited to see Ben again? “Um, yeah,” Rey replied with a whisper. “I was thinking of going over there around lunch time or something.”

“Okay, sounds good to me,” Rey’s mother nodded.

Thankful that her mum didn’t ask any more questions about Ben, Rey just settled herself against the lounge. She had a few hours to waste until she could go over and see Ben, so she figured she would just spend the next few hours watching whatever TV show her parents were focused on. Eventually the clock hit twelve, and Rey figured it was a good time to head on over to Ben’s house.

“I guess I’ll go and see Ben now,” Rey said as she stood up. “It’s lunch time now.”

“Okay, have fun,” the woman smiled.

A soft, little laugh left Rey’s lips at the comment. She said goodbye to her parents before stepping into her shoes and heading out the door. She made the short walk over to Leia and Han’s house and gave the door a soft knock. She placed her hands behind her back as she waited patiently for the woman to open up. A few seconds passed by before it opened up, and Rey was greeted with the friendly face of Leia.

“Hi there, Rey,” Leia said with a bright smile.

“Hi,” beamed Rey.

“It’s nice to see you again. Come in, come in.” Leia took a step to the side, allowing Rey to enter the home.

Rey walked inside, letting Leia shut the door behind her with a soft click. She looked around the hallway, wondering if Ben had heard her come in. Or maybe he was hiding up in his bedroom like yesterday…

“If you’re wondering where Ben is, he’s up in his bedroom,” Leia explained. There was a warm tone in her voice as she spoke. “Ben hasn’t stopped talking about you all morning. He keeps asking about you. He kept asking me when you were coming over. ‘When is Rey coming? Are you sure she’s coming? What time? What time?’ He wouldn’t stop.”

The image made Rey raise an eyebrow. Ben had been a little clingy yesterday, but he didn’t seem like the type to keep talking about someone. “Really?” Rey asked, not quite sure what to believe. Ben had come across as so dark and mysterious. He was so hard to read.

“Oh, yes, absolutely. Ben’s really been looking forward to you coming over, Rey. He’s very excited about your visit. In fact, he’s done something he hasn’t done in a long, long time: he came out of his room. He’s just in a really good mood today. He has been since he woke up.”

Rey couldn’t help but smile at that. She was happy that Ben was changing. “That’s good, then. I’m happy to hear that.” With that same smile still on her face, Rey’s eyes turned to the staircase. She began to walk up it, but she only got halfway when she heard Leia’s voice.

“Oh, love, would you like something to drink?” the older woman asked, her voice laced with warmth and kindness.

A drink sounded nice. “Oh, okay. Yes, please.”

“Okay, I’ll get on that,” winked Leia.

Continuing her journey up the stairs, Rey finally made her way to the bedroom she had first stepped into just yesterday. She made sure to knock on it first – she didn’t want to just barge in and surprise him.

“Come in,” came Ben’s voice from behind the door.

Just hearing his voice was enough to make Rey smile. She pushed the door open, her eyes twinkling as she saw Ben sitting comfortably on his bed. The smile on her face widened as she looked him up and down, taking in his long, dark hair and deep, brown eyes.

“Hi,” Rey said.

Ben didn’t smile back. But he did let out a greeting as Rey moved further into the room. “Hi,” he told her.

Shutting the door behind her, Rey moved over to the bed and sat down next to Ben. Things were quiet for a little while. Rey wondered if Ben was going to speak up, but she made the first move.

“So, what do you wanna do today?” she asked.

“You wanna play a game on my Xbox again?” suggested Ben.

That sounded fun. “Sure, sounds good,” nodded Rey.

“Okay.” Ben got off of his bed and quickly placed a game into the console. Once that was over and done with, he picked up two controllers, handing one over to Rey while he kept the other. He sat back down on the bed with her, his eyes on the screen.

They spent the next few hours playing some games, with their bodies close together as they got lost in the animated worlds on the screen. It was nice to be right next to Ben again, and while it was definitely fun to play the games at first, Rey eventually found herself wanting to do something else. The bored look on Ben’s face told Rey that he was feeling the same way.

“You wanna go on YouTube?” he asked her after pausing the game. “We can watch some videos on my laptop.”

“Okay,” the girl nodded, watching as Ben reached over to grab his laptop that had been on the floor. She watched him as he moved, taking in the way he stretched his arm out, and the way the sleeve of his dark jumper lifted up just slightly. The material had moved for just a few seconds, but it had been enough time for her to spot some scars on his wrist. The wounds were red and looked like they stung, and before Rey could control herself, she let out a gasp.

Ben’s eyes widened, and he turned around to shoot Rey a look of confusion. He sat up straight, his laptop in front of him as he spoke up. “What’s wrong?”

Clearing her throat, Rey just shook her head and smiled at Ben. It was a fake, forced one, but she didn’t want him to know what she had seen. “Nothing, sorry. It was nothing.” She was lying through her teeth, and she hoped Ben wouldn’t pick up on that fact. The realisation hit her. It all made sense why Ben spent almost all of his time stuck in his bedroom. He was clearly dealing with something serious.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Rey said, waving her hand at the question. “I’m just feeling a little tired. The move has been pretty exhausting.”

“Oh, okay,” Ben said lowly. He opened up his laptop and quickly went onto the YouTube home page.

The two of them sat there staring at the laptop screen. They watched a whole bunch of things, from music videos to people doing silly pranks to movie clips. They were having a great time, with the two of them settled next to each other on the bed, but then there was a knock on the door. They both looked up to see it opening, and in popped Leia. Ben paused the video a second later.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Leia said with a sheepish smile. “But your mum is downstairs, Rey. Dinner’s ready and she wants you to head on back home.”

“Oh, okay, thanks,” nodded Rey, watching as Leia shut the door and left. She hadn’t realised how quickly time had gone by. Was it really dinner time already? It was so easy to be around Ben: time just flew by when she was next to him. Getting up, Rey made her way over to the door, happy to have spent time with Ben but knowing that her mum and dad wanted her to be back home. Just as she was about to pull the door open, she heard Ben say her name lowly. She looked over her shoulder at Ben, taking in the look on his face. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Would it be okay… Would it be okay if I saw you again? Soon?” he asked.

Rey nodded eagerly at that. He sounded so sweet, so sincere. “Of course, Ben. Here, let me give you my number.” She noticed a little notepad and pen on Ben’s bed side table and quickly grabbed both of them. She speedily jotted down her number before handing the notepad over to Ben. “There you go.”

Ben’s dark eyes stared at the written down digits for a second, and then he looked up at Rey, giving her an intense look.

“You can text me later if you want,” she suggested.

“Okay,” nodded Ben.

“I’ll see ya later, Ben. Goodbye,” she waved at him.

“Bye, Rey,” replied Ben, his voice still low.

With that, Rey slowly walked back downstairs and immediately saw her mother waiting for her. She was talking to Leia, but their conversation stopped when they saw Rey walking down the stairs.

“Thanks for letting me stay over again,” Rey said.

“Oh, that’s okay. You know you’re welcome to come around anytime you like.”

Rey smiled at Leia’s words, and then her and her mother said their goodbyes to Leia. They walked back over to their place as the sun set, indicating just how long Rey had been over at Ben’s place. They had spent quite a bit of time together.

“So, did you have fun today?” asked Rey’s mother.

“Yeah,” nodded Rey. “Ben seems super nice.”

“Well, that’s good then,” she said as she pushed open the front door.

Rey didn’t mention anything about the scars, and instead followed her mother into her new home, wondering if Ben would text her later.

******

Night time came after Rey had her dinner, and she eventually got so tired that she just made her way to bed. She wasn’t going to sleep: she just wanted to lay down for a little while. Ben had been texting her as well, and she was having fun getting lost in the conversation without having anyone distract her. More than once, Rey had the feeling that he was going to just stop texting her, that the conversation would just end. But every time Rey got that feeling, Ben sent her _another_ message. He was full of questions, and every time Rey heard her phone buzz and she looked down to see his name flashing on her phone, a bright smile formed on her face. Ben was so fun to talk to. It was easy to speak to him, and he seemed to like talking to her as well. Rey was enjoying it. She liked speaking to Ben, and if she was being honest with herself, she was pretty sure she was starting to like him as well.

Another thirty minutes passed with the two of them texting each other back and forth. They would both ask one another questions and would send cute, silly emojis. The sky was growing darker and darker, and Rey was growing sleepier as the minutes went by. She told Ben that she was feeling tired and wanted to get some sleep, and he replied a second later.

**Okay.**

But it was the emoji attached to the message that made Rey bite into her bottom lip. He had sent her a sad face, and that alone made Rey feel guilty. She hadn’t meant to upset Ben, but she was aching to just shut her eyes and go to sleep.

_Goodnight, Ben._

Rey let out a sharp breath of air after she sent the message. Before she could allow herself to get distracted with messages again, she quickly put her phone down on her bed side table. It was so easy to just talk to Ben, but she couldn’t stay up all night. Instead she just grabbed at her blankets and pulled them up, covering her body as she got settled comfortably against her soft pillows. Her head filled up with thoughts of Ben’s skin and how his wrist had more than one scar. She fidgeted in bed at that, tossing and turning as she wondered about _why_ he did that exactly. What was he dealing with? What had made him do that? Rey was curious. She wanted to know what made him so damn upset.

With a loud sigh, Rey shut her eyes tightly. She just hoped she’d see Ben again soon. Hanging out with him was fun, and he appeared to be a nice guy overall. He seemed to be curious about her when he had asked her all of those questions, and that was enough to make Rey’s heart flutter. All she wanted to do was see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Rey noticed when she got up the next morning was how many messages she had. She had three, and every single one of them were from Ben. They had all been sent to her a few hours ago: when the moon was still up and the sky was still dark, letting Rey know that Ben had been up rather late. She wondered how and why Ben had stayed up for so long. Shaking her head, Rey went through the three messages.

**Are you awake?**

The next message had been sent just five minutes later. **Sorry if I’m annoying you or something.**

And then the last one had been sent an hour later. There were no words, just a simple but heartbreaking sad face emoji.

Biting her lip, Rey felt guilt hitting her immediately. She had been fast asleep when Ben had sent those messages. She wasted no time replying to him, letting him know that she was sorry and that she had been sleeping when he had texted her. Ben didn’t reply, so Rey put her phone down and headed over to the bathroom for a quick moment. After using the toilet, she came back into her bedroom, changing out of her pyjamas. She had just pulled her top over her head when she heard a buzzing from her phone. She had a text. Darting over to her phone, she picked up and saw Ben’s name on the screen. He had replied to her earlier messages.

**It’s okay. Are you going to be doing anything today?**

Rey didn’t really have any plans and she let Ben know that. _No, not really. No plans for me today._ She sent the message and carried on getting dressed for the day ahead of her, and as soon as she finished up she heard her phone buzz again. There was another message from Ben on her phone.

**Do you want to come over again today?**

The offer made Rey smile and bite at her bottom lip. She would have to ask her mum first, and Rey hoped with everything in her that she’d say yes. Rey really wanted to go over and see Ben again, so she quickly typed out a reply.

_I just need to ask my mum first. Dad isn’t home._

**Okay, thanks.**

Making her way downstairs, Rey was greeted with the sight of her mum sitting in the living room. Rey really did hope that her mum wouldn’t mind her going out to spend more time with Ben.

“Morning, Rey,” her mother smiled.

“Hi, mum. Good morning,” Rey said, her hands clasped together in front of her. “I was just wondering if I could go over to Leia’s house today. You know, so I can hang out with Ben.”

“It’s okay with me, just as long as Leia is alright with you coming over.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey, taking a seat on the sofa. She quickly texted Ben, letting him know that her mum gave her the go ahead to come over, but that she needed his mum’s permission before she did anything. Rey’s phone buzzed just a few seconds later. She wondered if Ben had been holding onto his phone and just staring at the screen, eagerly waiting for her reply.

**Yeah, my mum said it’s okay. You can come over.**

Rey held in a cheer and just smiled at the screen. _What time should I come over?_

**You can come over in an hour. I just need to have a shower and get dressed.**

_Okay, sounds good!_ Putting down her phone, Rey couldn’t stop the smile that had formed on her face.

“You’ll be seeing Ben, then?” asked Rey’s mother.

“Yeah, he just needs to get ready and have a shower first. I’m gonna head over in an hour.”

“Alright, then.”

Doing her best to pass the time, Rey remained seated and watched some television with her mother. It didn’t take long for almost an entire hour to go by, and that was when Rey got yet another text from Ben.

**If you want, you can come over now.**

_Okay, I’m on my way!_

Getting up, Rey stretched her arms over her head for a moment before looking down at her mum. “Ben just gave me the go ahead to come over. I’m gonna go over to his place now.”

“Okay,” smiled Rey’s mother. “I’ll come over later and get you then.”

“Okay, see you then,” nodded Rey. She grabbed her shoes and put them on before quickly going over to Ben’s place. Knocking on the door, Rey tapped her foot against the ground for a few seconds, and that was when Leia opened up.

“Ah, hello there, Rey,” smiled Leia. “Come in.”

“Thank you,” beamed Rey. She stepped into the house, eyeing the hallway and noting that Ben wasn’t around. He was probably up in his room.

“Ben’s waiting for you,” she said, nodding towards the stairs. “He’s up in his bedroom.”

So Rey _had_ been right about Ben being in his room. “Great, thanks,” Rey grinned before turning around and going up the stairs. She got to Ben’s bedroom, knocking on the door before she waited for him to respond.

“Come in,” Ben said softly.

Pushing open the door, Rey saw that Ben was laying down on his bed. “Hi there,” she said, kicking his door shut softly.

“Hey, Rey,” he said, sitting up in bed.

Rey’s smile stayed on her face as she joined Ben on his bed, sitting down next to him. For a moment, neither of them spoke. There was just silence between them before Ben finally broke it.

“What do you want to do today?” Ben asked, his voice soft and timid.

Rey thought about it for a moment. “Well, how about we go outside and hang out in your backyard? The weather is so lovely today. Maybe we shouldn’t waste it by sitting in your bedroom. How does that sound?” Rey focused on Ben, watching as his eyes lowered. They landed on his lap, where his hands were clasped together as he twisted them around. She noted that he looked nervous.

“I… I don’t really like going outside,” Ben mumbled.

“Why?” frowned Rey.

Rey didn’t get an answer to her question. Instead Ben’s lips stayed firmly pressed together, his eyebrows furrowed as he carried on staring at his lap. He looked up for a moment, sending Rey a look of complete sadness.

“Going outside will be good for you,” she told him. “You can get some fresh air instead of being cooped up in your room.” Rey really wanted to get him out of his room, and she made sure to send him a little pout, her eyes big as she batted her lashes. A sigh left his mouth, and Rey had a feeling that she had mastered the puppy dog look, because it seemed like Ben was giving in. “You don’t have to stay outside for _too_ long. Is that alright?”

It took a little while, but Ben finally nodded.

Feeling victorious, Rey reached forward with a smile. She grabbed Ben’s hand, holding it tight as she led him out of his room and down the stairs. She spotted Leia watching television in the front room before spotting the hallway that would take her to the backdoor, and just as Rey and Ben were about to leave, she heard Leia speak up.

“You know, it’s pretty much _impossible_ for anyone to get Ben out of his bedroom,” Leia said with a shocked laugh.

The words made Rey send the woman a smile before she shrugged and continued her walk over to the backyard. As soon as she pushed open the door, she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin, and it made her hold on to Ben’s hand tighter. She pulled at Ben as she spotted a bench a few metres away, guiding him over to it and humming as she took a seat. Ben sat down next to her slowly, and that was when Rey realised just how pale he really looked. The girl couldn’t help but frown – she was pretty sure Ben hadn’t been out in the sun in a while.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. They just sat there, taking in the peace and quiet around them. There was a gentle, cool breeze in the air and birds were softly chirping in the background. It was so serene, so calming.

“It’s so lovely outside today,” Rey said with a hum.

“Yeah,” Ben mumbled back.

Rey sent Ben a smile, looking over at him with bright eyes. She wondered if he was enjoying being outside as much as she was.

“So, why did you and your family move here?” wondered Ben.

“Well, my dad got a job here, and he wanted us to move closer to where he works,” she explained.

“Oh, okay,” nodded Ben. “Are you liking it here so far?”

“Yeah, I like it here,” she said with a warm smile.

Ben suddenly let out a deep sigh, his eyes shutting for a second. “Rey, listen, I gotta tell you something…”

Rey perked up in her seat at that. “Oh, what is it?”

His lips parted to speak, looking so close to answering the question when the back door suddenly opened. Rey’s head turned to the side, watching as Leia walked towards them with a plate of sandwiches. She sat them on the bench with a smile, and Rey couldn’t help but beam at the kind gesture.

“Thank you,” Rey told her.

“No problem at all,” Leia replied before walking back over to the house.

Reaching down to grab a sandwich, Rey spoke up. “Sorry, what did you want to say, Ben?”

“It’s nothing. Never mind,” he mumbled.

The tone in his voice had Rey turning to look at him, her eyes a little wide. “Are you okay?” Rey watched Ben intensely, eyeing him as he just nodded at her. A sad smile graced her face, wondering what was on Ben’s mind as she bit into the sandwich. Rey had felt a little hungry, and it didn’t take her long to finish up the sandwiches. But she noticed that Ben hadn’t taken a single bite, and he had kept quiet as well, his eyes stuck on the ground. “Are you gonna eat your lunch?” she asked.

Ben shook his head. “I’m not really hungry.”

“Oh, are you sure?”

Ben nodded weakly at that.

Rey didn’t really believe him. His actions weren’t all that convincing, and Rey was certain at that point that Ben was dealing with some intense problems. She had no idea what those problems were, though, and she hoped that they’d eventually go away. The last thing she wanted was for Ben to feel sad.

A few hours went by, and Rey and Ben were still seated on the bench. Despite his quietness and shy nature, Rey still liked being around him. Rey suddenly heard the sound of Leia calling out to her, letting Rey know that her mum had come over to pick her up.

“Oh, okay, thanks!” Rey called back before looking back at Ben. “I guess it’s best that I go now.”

Ben nodded at her, and the two of them walked on back to the front room. When they got inside, Rey definitely noticed the glum look on his face as he looked down at her.

“Bye, Rey,” he said weakly. The frown on his face was obvious, as was the sad tone in his voice.

“Bye, Ben. I hope you and I can see each other tomorrow,” she told him.

“Yeah, me too.”

The two of them just stood there staring at each other for a while, with Rey feeling herself getting lost in Ben’s eyes. She couldn’t help her next action: she stood on the tips of her toes, leaning forward as she gave Ben a sweet, soft peck on the cheek.

“I really enjoyed today,” she said with a whisper. She looked at Ben, taking in his crimson cheeks and wide eyes. He was blushing, and it was hard for Rey to stop a giggle from leaving her. She laughed softly at his reaction, feeling her own face going red as well.

“Rey, come on, we need to go now,” she heard her mum call out suddenly.

Holding in a sigh at her mum’s request, Rey just kept her eyes stuck on Ben. “Bye, Ben,” she said softly.

“I, um… I… I… B-bye,” he finally managed to get out. His face was still glowing with redness.

Even though she didn’t want to leave, Rey knew she had to go. Rey went over to her mum, joining the woman by the front door where she sent Leia a smile.

“Thank you for letting me come over,” Rey said to Leia.

“It’s no problem at all,” replied Leia. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. I invited your mum over for a cup of tea.”

The smile on Rey’s face was so bright. That meant she’d get to see Ben tomorrow. “Great, see you tomorrow.”

The three of them exchanged goodbyes before Rey and her mother walked back on over to their house. Rey wondered if her mum noticed the redness on her cheeks, or if Leia would pick up on the blushing skin of Ben. The thought made her heart beat faster.

******

Rey got into bed with a little sigh of relief. She could finally get some rest, and she could also have some time to herself as she talked to Ben. Not wanting to waste any time, Rey quickly typed out a text to him.

_So excited to see you again tomorrow, Ben._

It took Ben just a few seconds to reply back, sending Rey a rather sweet text: **I can’t wait to see you. I already miss having you here with me.**

With a bright smile on her face, Rey literally felt her heart fluttering in her chest. He was so sweet. The two of them spent the next hour texting each other back and forth, and as the minutes went by, Rey felt her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier.

_I think I’m gonna go to bed now._

**Bye.**

Ben added a little sad emoji to the end of his message, and that instantly had Rey feeling guilty. She didn’t want to end the conversation, but she just felt so tired. Either way, she knew how to cheer him up, so she speedily sent him a sweet text.

_But we’ll be seeing each other tomorrow._

Ben replied, sending Rey a thumbs up emoji. She felt better after that. In just hours she’d be able to see Ben again, and the thought alone made her want to go to sleep so she could just wake up to the next day and spend time with Ben all over again. Putting her phone down, Rey grabbed her blankets, pulling them up to cover her body as she got settled against her soft pillows. She was so excited about tomorrow and was very much looking forward to spending more alone time with Ben. With thoughts of Ben in her mind, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> MENTION OF SELF HARMING AND SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> NSFW WARNING!!

The first thing Rey did when she woke up the next morning was jump into the shower. She stayed in there for a little while, and when she eventually felt all clean and fresh, she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. As soon as she had her clothes on she knew what she wanted to do next: text Ben.

_Can’t wait to see you later._

With a smile on her face, Rey left her phone on her dresser before going downstairs to make herself a bowl of cereal. When she entered the kitchen she saw her mum cleaning up and doing some washing.

“Morning, Rey,” the woman said with a bright smile.

Rey smiled right back. “Morning. Do you know what time we’ll be going next door?”

“We should be heading over in an hour. Eat up first!”

“Okay,” nodded Rey. She made her bowl of cereal, hoping the hour would go by fast. She ate her breakfast quickly, wanting to get back upstairs and check her phone. When she was done she dumped the empty bowl into the sink before quickly making her way back to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and frowned when she didn’t see a single text from Ben. He was usually pretty fast when it came to replying to Rey’s messages. She suddenly felt worried, wondering what was stopping Ben from replying. Plus there was the fact that she had seen cuts on his wrists. That didn’t exactly settle her nerves.

_He’s probably just having a shower or something_ , Rey thought to herself. Or maybe he was still in bed, or doing something that was keeping him away from his phone. All Rey knew was that she wanted the hour to fly by. She just wanted to see Ben and be certain that nothing had happened to him.

It felt like it took ages, but the hour finally went by, and Rey and her mum could finally go over to Leia’s house. Rey’s mother knocked on the door, and a few seconds passed before Leia opened it up with a smile.

“Hi. Come on in,” Leia said, waving the mother and daughter into the house.

They stepped inside, and it didn’t take long for Leia to look at Rey with a little sigh. Rey wondered what was on Leia’s mind.

“Ben is up in his bedroom like usual,” said Leia. “But just a warning: Ben doesn’t seem like he’s in the mood to do anything today.”

“Why?” Rey asked with a frown.

“He’s just been a pain in the ass all morning.”

“Oh,” Rey said quietly before eyeing the stairs. She gave the two women a quick wave before going up the stairs to see Ben. She was curious what was wrong with him exactly and didn’t waste any time knocking on his bedroom door. She waited for a reply, but there was quietness behind the door. Knocking again, Rey got the same outcome. Silence. Sucking in a sharp breath, Rey pushed open the door and found Ben sitting at the edge of his bed. His dark eyes were on the floor and there was an evident grimace on his face. Shutting the door quietly, Rey took a few steps towards him.

“What’s wrong, Ben?” she asked quietly.

“Nothing,” Ben said lowly, his head shaking weakly. He sounded so shattered, so heartbroken.

Rey wasn’t convinced at all. “Ben, I know there’s something on your mind. Tell me. What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I promise I won’t tell anyone else.” Watching Ben intensely, Rey saw his lips quiver slightly, and a second later, a sob left his mouth.

He stood up, his eyes wet and his lips trembling as he pulled Rey into a tight hug. His arms circled around her, pulling her flush against him as Rey circled her own arms around the shaking Ben. Pressing a hand against his back, Rey ran it up and down, up and down, trying to settle Ben down. But he just kept crying.

Pulling back from him with wide eyes, Rey asked him a serious question. “Come, let’s sit down. Can you tell me what happened?”

Ben slowly nodded and sat down on the bed. Rey got settled next to him, waiting for him to speak up and explain what was wrong.

“Let me just say that I’m sorry for getting all upset,” Ben said with a slight sniffle. “You probably weren’t prepared for that.”

“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about that. What happened?”

A sigh left Ben, his eyes closing for a moment. “My mum yelled at me this morning.”

“Why? What happened?”

“She doesn’t like that I stay in my room all the time. She wants me to see the neighbours, and she thinks I’m just being lazy,” he said with a mumble. “My parents just don’t get it. They just think I’m being stupid, anyway. They think I’m just faking it as well.”

Ben was speaking with so much bitterness in his voice. She didn’t blame him one bit for being upset, and she couldn’t believe that Han and Leia could treat him in such a way. “Your parents seemed so nice when I met them…”

“I know. You don’t know them like I do... They aren’t as nice as you think they are,” Ben said with a huff. “They don’t understand what I’m going through. And they don’t get that I’m not well.”

“Why don’t they believe you, Ben?”

“Well, they go around telling everyone that they come across that I’m just going through a phase. They think I’ll grow out of this.”

“Oh, Ben, that’s awful,” whispered Rey. She bit into her bottom lip, not quite sure how to present her next question. There was a pause between the two of them before Rey finally asked the question that was on her mind. “Do you have depression?”

Looking at Rey with big, tear stained eyes, Ben nodded shakily. “I’ve tried telling my parents since I was in college, but they just don’t believe me.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, her face sporting a look of total sadness.

“It’s okay. It all started when I was in college. The other students used to bully me. They laughed at my big ears. They laughed at everything about me, really. And… And…” Ben gulped, clearly struggling to speak.

Rey knew Ben was trying to hold back tears, so she rubbed at his back warmly, encouraging him to carry on. “What happened?”

Rubbing at his eyes, Ben began to let out choked, little sobs. “One night I got home from college, and everything seemed pretty normal at first, but then I went online, and I saw so many awful messages directed at me. People were telling me that I was worthless and that I was a piece of shit. They… They even told me to go cut myself.” Shutting his eyes, Ben took in a deep breath of air before turning to look at Rey. “And so I did it. I cut myself.”

A sharp pain hit Rey at that. She hated that Ben had gone through such an awful experience, and she finally understood why Ben had those scars on his wrists. “What did your parents say when they saw the cuts?”

“They took me to the hospital. I had to get help from the nurses. When we got home, my parents just asked me why I did something so stupid. They told me that I had to stop looking for attention. Then they said that they were just joking… But it wasn’t funny to me. Not one bit.”

Rey shook her head in shock. How could Ben’s parents be so cruel?

“They’ve made my depression so much more worse than what it used to be,” Ben said bitterly. “They don’t ever listen to me. They make fun of the way I look. They keep saying that it’s all just a joke, but it isn’t a joke to me. They scream at me all the time. And… And…” Ben was letting out sharp sobs, his cheeks stained with tears as his lips quivered. “About a year ago, we got into a really big fight. I just couldn’t take it anymore, so I went to the train station and tried to kill myself.”

Rey’s heart stopped at that. “What… What happened?”

“I waited for a train to come, and I waited until it was calm so no one would know what I was doing,” Ben explained. “And when I saw a train coming, I tried to jump right in front of it… But someone stopped me.”

“I’m so glad someone stopped you,” Rey said with a sigh.

“They made me go back to the hospital,” said Ben. “But when I got home, my parents spent the whole night just screaming at me. Once again they said I was being stupid.”

Rey was starting to see Ben’s parents in a new light. She couldn’t believe they would act in such a way. “That’s so awful, Ben.”

Giving Rey a nod, Ben let more tears fall. “I just feel so fucking worthless. I’m a worthless piece of shit. I know that. And I know that no one cares about me, either.”

“You aren’t worthless, Ben,” Rey said a second later. “There’s someone who cares about you.”

“Who?” scoffed Ben.

Rey sent Ben a small smile. “I care about you.”

“Really?” asked Ben, shock in his voice.

“Yeah. I… I like you, Ben,” Rey whispered, giving his back a rub.

There was a serious look on Ben’s face as he stared down at Rey. He wiped at the tears on his cheeks, clearing his throat. “How much do you like me?”

The smile on Rey’s face didn’t fade. “I like you a lot,” she whispered, and then she leaned forward, closing the gap between the two of them. Rey’s warm lips met Ben’s, kissing him softly for a few moments before she pulled away from him. She took in the look on his face and noted instantly that he looked surprised. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted. God, he didn’t like being kissed by her. Rey was just about to apologise, hoping that her actions hadn’t upset Ben, but that was when he gave her a kiss. His lips were nice and soft against her own, and Rey quickly kissed him back, her arms circling around his strong form. Ben did the same and moved his arms so they were tight against Rey, and all the while their tongues danced together.

Still clinging onto Ben, Rey moved back against the bed, pulling Ben with her so that he was lying on top of her. They kept kissing, with their lips moving together faster and faster and their tongues thrusting into each other’s mouths. Lifting her hips off the mattress, Rey began to circle them against Ben, letting her covered up core press into Ben.

“Oh, Rey,” he said, muttering against her lips.

Rey carried on rubbing herself against Ben, whining into his mouth when she felt herself grow wet. It didn’t help that Ben was getting more and more hard, with his stiffening length pressing into Rey. The wonderful feeling made Rey whine.

“Oh, I need to feel you inside of me,” Rey said, her voice laced with desire.

“Are you sure?” asked a wide-eyed Ben.

“Mhm, yeah,” nodded Rey. She was certain of what she wanted, but the look on Ben’s face made her raise an eyebrow. “Have you… Have you ever done anything like this before?” She watched as Ben simply shook his head, and Rey made sure to send him a comforting smile. She kissed at him softly before whispering to him. “Don’t worry. I’m new at this too.”

“Wait, really?” Ben asked, sounding shocked.

“Mhm, yeah. But… If you want, we can figure this thing out together,” Rey replied with a hopeful tone.

After Ben gave her an eager nod, Rey reached up and pulled Ben into a deep, long kiss. They stayed like that for a little while, their tongues dancing together and their hands running up and down each other’s bodies. Shifting a little, Rey pulled off her top and tossed it to the side. She then reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spill out. Ben gulped at the sight of Rey, his eyes stuck on her breasts.

“You can touch me if you want,” Rey said quietly. “Can you please touch me, Ben?”

Nodding slow, Ben reached down with one of his big hands, cupping Rey’s breast. He gave it a little squeeze, her nipple pressing into the palm of his hand. The sensation had Rey whimpering.

“Was that okay?” Ben asked, sounding a little panicked.

“Mhm, yeah. Keep going. Keep touching me,” she begged.

Ben nodded, using his other hand to squeeze at Rey’s other breast. Then he pinched at her nipples, giving them a soft, little tug. Leaning down, he stuck out his tongue, licking at her hard nipples and giving them a suck. He kissed at Rey’s soft skin before moving himself down her body, making his way to her stomach. His lips stayed planted on her skin, and Rey couldn’t help but arch her back. Ben’s lips felt so nice and soft against her skin. She reached down, her fingers running through his hair as he kept kissing at her stomach. When he got to her leggings, he gave her a curious stare.

“Can… Can I take these off?” he asked softly.

Biting her lip, Rey nodded at him.

Pushing his fingers under the waistband, Ben pulled down the leggings, along with Rey’s panties. He shoved them down until Rey was completely and utterly exposed for him, with her bare centre on display.

“God, you look so beautiful,” Ben said, shaking his head in what looked like disbelief. He leaned down, his lips colliding with Rey’s in a deep, passionate kiss.

“Mm, I wanna see you too, Ben,” Rey said shyly, but the second she said that, she saw Ben’s cheeks go bright red. “Please, Ben, please.”

“You… You might not like what you see,” he said lowly. “You might not like the way I look.”

“I promise you that I’ll like how you look, Ben. Please let me see you.”

There was a moment of quietness between the two of them, and then Ben finally nodded and sat up. He moved gingerly as he took off his clothes, pulling off the material until he was bare. It was then that Rey was able to see the full extent of Ben’s scars, and she quickly sat up to look at them, grabbing his arm with wide eyes. She kissed at the scars softly, looking at Ben with a serious stare.

“You’re perfect, Ben,” said Rey. She laid back down, her legs spreading as Ben got settled in between her legs. She watched as Ben used his forearms to lower himself to the bed, his tip so close to Rey’s little hole. But before he could push into her, Rey had to speak up. “Can you please go slow at first? I just… I need to get used to your size.”

Nodding at Rey, Ben gulped, and then he began to slowly inch himself into Rey. Rey whimpered when she felt Ben push into her, her eyes wide as he filled her up.

“God, you’re so thick,” Rey moaned.

Ben pushed into Rey more, filling her up to the hilt. A loud, deep moan left him. “You’re so tight. Mm, you’re so tight and warm and wet.”

Ben began to slide in and out of Rey, and Rey had to shut her eyes from the slight stinging pain. But it didn’t take long for it to feel good, and after a few nice, deep thrusts from Ben, it started to feel so, so good.

“Oh, faster, Ben,” begged Rey. “Please.”

Looking at her, Ben nodded, his thrusts getting deeper and faster. The girl kept whining and moaning in pleasure, and Ben’s own deep grunts filled up the room.

“Shh, or our mums will hear us,” Rey said with a harsh whisper.

“Okay,” Ben replied. “You just feel so good.”

“I know.” Rey and Ben kissed again, their moans muffled as Ben pumped his length in and out of her. He was pounding into her good and hard, forcing Rey to let out hushed moans as she wrapped her arms around Ben.

“I don’t know if I can last much longer,” Ben said with gritted teeth.

“Please don’t stop. Oh, you feel so good,” pleaded Rey.

“Okay,” nodded Ben, and he carried on sliding his cock in and out of the whining girl.

Ben’s cock felt so good inside of Rey. He was so thick and long, and he was giving her so much pleasure. Every thrust of his cock brought her closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m so close,” she whispered to Ben. “Oh, harder, please, harder. I need it.”

Ben lowered his hands and grasped Rey’s hips, his cock pounding into her, fucking her with so much energy and vigour. His actions had Rey whimpering and screaming out his name, so she had no choice but to cover up her lips as Ben pushed into her.

“Keep fucking me like that,” Rey said, her voice a little muffled from her hand. 

Ben did exactly that. He kept pushing in and out of her, and it was one deep, hard thrust that pushed Rey over the edge. She came hard, her toes curling as she gushed all over Ben’s cock.

“God, I’m gonna cum,” Ben muttered.

“Cum inside me. Please cum inside me. It’s okay. I had the implant injection. You can do it. Please do it,” whined Rey.

As soon as Rey finished speaking, Ben drove into her once, twice, and then one more time. He gave three, deep pumps of his cock before he exploded deep inside of her. He moaned as he spilled himself inside of her, his cock twitching until he completely emptied himself into Rey’s pussy. Then he pulled out of her, his body laying on top of Rey’s, breathing deep and hard. His face was pressed into Rey’s neck, and she reached up, her fingers running through his hair. Then she heard a noise. A distinct noise. She heard soft sniffles coming from Ben.

“Ben?” she frowned.

Slowly lifting up his head, he looked down at Rey, and she noticed his wet eyes.

“Ben, why are you crying?” she wondered.

“I dunno,” he muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Rey gave him a soft kiss on the lips before she felt him lower himself down, laying on her chest. His hands wrapped around Rey tightly and warmly.

Moving slowly, Rey grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the both of them before she went back to stroking at Ben’s locks. She could hear the soft sound of him snoring, and Rey smiled at how quickly he had fallen asleep. She felt tired as well, especially after that. She mimicked Ben’s actions and wrapped her own arms around his back, holding him closely. She gave him a kiss to the forehead before she drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey woke up with a slight groan. The first thing she realised was how dark it was in the room. Then she realised that she wasn’t in her bedroom – she was still in Ben’s room. She shifted a little, only barely able to move thanks to the body lying on top of her own. Ben was fast asleep and letting out small snores as he laid across Rey. His body was big and heavy, and as much as Rey tried to move him, he just kept lightly snoring. He was a heavy sleeper.

“Ben?” Rey whispered, but she got no response. “Ben, wake up.” Still no response. Rey gave him a little tap on the shoulder, and then finally, he groaned lowly as he opened up his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” mumbled Ben. His voice was deep and gravelly.

“I fell asleep,” she explained. “I just woke up a few seconds ago. It’s really dark now. I’ve got no idea what time it is.”

Still groaning, Ben sat up a little and grabbed at his phone that had been sitting on his bedside cabinet. “Oh,” said Ben. “It’s just after eight.”

Rey’s eyes widened at that. How had she fallen asleep just like that? She had completely lost track of time after letting Ben take her. When she looked at Ben properly, she saw a look of worry on his face as well.

“Do you think… Do you think our mums know what we did?” Ben asked lowly.

“I think so,” Rey sighed. “Your mum would have come into your room to let me know when my mum was leaving, so…”

Ben gulped at that. “Do you think our parents are going to be angry?”

“God, I hope not,” she replied. “Look, don’t worry. Everything will be alright. Don’t stress about this.”

Ben nodded and Rey sent him an encouraging smile. She reached up and gave him a soft, sweet kiss, loving the way his mouth felt up against her own.

“Everything’s gonna be okay,” Rey smiled.

“Okay. I’m still kinda tired, though…”

“Okay, we can stay like this then.”

Lowering himself down against Rey, he wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her nice and tight. Rey followed suit and wrapped her own arms around Ben, using one of her hands to rub at his bare back softly and soothingly. Ten minutes passed before Rey could hear Ben letting out gentle snores, and Rey decided to just lay there, getting lost in the feeling of Ben’s warm, comforting body and his steady breathing. She loved being close to him, especially after they had just had their first time. And it had been so sweet, so amazing. Rey had never thought that her first time would be so wonderful. Thanks to Ben it was, though. An hour went by before Rey fell asleep, her eyes slowly fluttering shut as she rested.

******

When Rey woke up later the sun had risen. The room was filled with a soft light, and as she opened up her eyes she noticed that Ben was awake.

“Hey,” Rey said softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered. “My mum might freak out, though. I’m worried about what she’s gonna say to us.”

“Oh, is she awake, then?”

“Yeah. I heard her get up like half an hour ago.”

Rey sighed at that, but she sent Ben a warm smile. “Everything’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry.”

“I really hope so.”

Smiling at Ben, Rey sent him a wink. “Trust me, Ben. Believe me.” She leaned in, giving him a kiss before she realised that they were still both bare after last night. “We better get dressed…”

Ben nodded at her and pulled himself off of Rey. She watched as he grabbed at his clothes that had fallen on the floor, and Rey followed his actions. They both got dressed, and when they were finally ready to face Ben’s mother, Rey grabbed Ben’s hand. She led him down the stairs after they left Ben’s bedroom, leading Ben over to the front room. But Rey could see that Ben was still nervous, so she held his hand a little tighter. 

“Don’t worry,” Rey told him, doing her best to comfort Ben. “It’ll be alright.”

“Okay,” Ben said with a whisper.

That was when Rey knew they couldn’t put off seeing Leia any longer. Rey entered the front room with a sigh, taking in the sight of Leia. She was watching television, and her eyes went from the screen to the boy and girl who had just entered the room.

“Good morning,” Leia greeted.

“Good morning,” Rey said quietly.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

Nodding and gulping at the same time, Rey sat down on the sofa with Ben. She had no idea what Leia was about to say, but she had a feeling that it was about last night…

“So, last night when I went up to Ben’s room to tell you that your mum was downstairs waiting to take you home, I saw… I saw you two together. You were in bed, and your clothes were all over the floor… So, what happened?” Leia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing at Leia’s statement, Rey looked over at Ben. He was going red as well. “I… I…” tried Rey. “We, me and Ben… We just…” It was hard to say it. Rey was embarrassed, and it didn’t help that Leia was giving them an intense stare.

“Did you sleep with Ben, Rey?” asked the woman.

“I… yes,” Rey said timidly. She blushed even more.

“Please don’t be angry at us, mum,” said Ben. He was speaking quietly, like he was just as embarrassed.

Leia shook her head. “I’m not angry. I’m just… I guess I’m just a little surprised. I wasn’t expecting that. Rey, did you use any kind of protection last night?”

“I have the implant injection,” she explained. “What… What do you mean by surprised?” Why wasn’t Leia mad?

Leia laughed softly at that. “Well, it’s just that I’m surprised that someone actually, you know, likes my son. I just can’t believe it, I guess. It’s not every day that someone takes a liking to my son.”

It was hard to hold back a scowl. That had been so mean. Why would Leia say something like that? Rey had to bite her tongue when Leia said that. She didn’t know what was so surprising about someone liking Ben. Ben was sweet, he was kind, he was comforting… he had made Rey feel so good last night. He was a little shy, and maybe a little awkward, but that didn’t make Ben a bad person. Rey was more than a little angry at Leia, and it might have been better to just sit there and shut up, but that was too hard for Rey. Rey did not want Ben to feel bad about himself, but that was hard when his own parents were being mean to him. They were supposed to defend him when he was being bullied – but they were the ones doing the bullying sometimes.

She couldn’t keep her words to herself. “Is that really what you think of your son? Really? Do you actually think that no one likes Ben because of the way he is?” She didn’t understand why Ben’s mum was so mean. Didn’t she realise that she was upsetting Ben when she said things like that? Or did she just not care? Either way, Rey hated it.

Leia cleared her throat a little and sat back in her seat. “I was just joking, Rey. Come on.”

But Rey knew better than that at that point. She remembered what Ben had told her earlier. How his parents would always make mean jokes about him, and how he didn’t find it funny at all. Neither did Rey. And she wasn’t going to keep that fact to herself.

“Well, it isn’t funny,” Rey said sternly.

Leia sighed and nodded. “Okay, you’re right. Look, would you like me to make you a cup of tea? And then you can head on home.”

“No, thank you,” Rey said, shaking her head. “My mum is probably worried about me. I should just go home.”

“Okay, no worries. I’m gonna go make myself some tea.” Leia got up, leaving the room.

It was just Ben and Rey sitting in the front room after that.

“I should go home. My mum must be worried about me right now,” Rey said to Ben.

“Okay,” nodded Ben as he stood up.

Rey followed suit and stood up as well, walking behind Ben as he led Rey over to the front door. Rey didn’t really want to leave, but she knew she had to get back home.

“Bye, Ben,” whispered Rey. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay,” Ben said with a heavy sigh. “Bye, Rey.”

Quickly moving closer to Ben, Rey wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him over to her. She hugged him warmly, loving the way Ben wrapped his own arms around her. They both stood there, holding each other and sighing. She rested her head against his broad, hard chest and just stayed there. It felt so nice to have Ben so close. She didn’t want to let him go. The only reason she did let go was to lean up and kiss Ben on his warm lips. Rey let out a happy sigh when she kissed Ben.

“If you want, you can message me,” Rey suggested with a bright smile.

“Okay,” nodded Ben.

Rey reached over and opened the front door, leaving Ben’s home and making the short walk to her own place. Before she entered her own house, she looked over her shoulder and waved her hand at Ben. She opened her door, and the second she shut it, she could hear her mother calling out her name. Rey gulped. She knew that tone. She was in trouble.

Walking into the front room, Rey found her mum watching television. “Hi, mum. What’s wrong?”

“Where did you go last night? What happened? What were you doing?” her mother demanded.

Feeling her face going bright red once more, Rey kept quiet. How could she tell her mum what her and Ben had done? It was far too embarrassing. But she had to do it. She had to tell the truth.

“I… I… I slept with Ben,” Rey whispered. She wondered for a second if what she had said was too quiet for her mother to even hear. But then she saw her mum shake her head, like she was disappointed.

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on with you and Ben, Rey?” her mum demanded. “Why did you just keep it a secret?”

Rey knew her mum was mad. That much was obvious. “I’m sorry. I just thought… I thought you’d get mad that I liked the neighbour’s son, you know?”

“Oh, Rey,” sighed the woman. “I wouldn’t have been mad if you had just told me, if you hadn’t have kept it a secret… The only reason that I’m mad is because I had to find out that my daughter had slept with someone through someone else. The only reason I even knew was because Leia told me that she found you in bed with Ben. Naked.”

“I’m sorry, mum,” sighed Rey.

“I know. Look, next time, just tell me what’s going on with you and Ben, okay?”

Rey nodded. “Okay, I will. Is it okay if I have something to eat? Maybe some cereal?”

“Yes, of course.”

Smiling at her mum, Rey went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She took it into the front room with her, sitting down on the couch next to her mum. She ate her breakfast, enjoying the crunchy food. She remained in the front room, passing the time by watching some TV with her mother for the rest of the day.

******

The day had been mostly uneventful. She did have to tell her dad what she did with Ben, but other than that, nothing else really happened. She wished she could have spent the day with Ben, but that plan didn’t work out.

Rey was in her bed, on her way to falling asleep, but then she heard her phone buzzing next to her. She just knew it was Ben. She grabbed it quickly, her eyes widening and a smile forming on her face when she saw that Ben had sent her a message.

**Are you still awake?**

She replied instantly, letting him know that she was indeed awake. And then Ben said something to her that made her smile widely.

**I know I just saw you in the morning, but I really miss you. I can’t sleep.**

_I miss you as well._

She bit her lip, waiting to send Ben another message, but she had to think about it for a moment. She hoped that he’d say yes.

_Do you want to come over to my place to sleep?_

**You mean right now?**

_Yeah. Right now. If you come to the front door, then I can let you in, and you can sleep in my bed with me. But you have to be quiet. My parents are sleeping._

**Okay, I’m gonna come over right now.**

Quickly putting her phone down, Rey made her way downstairs. She opened up the door as quietly as she could, wincing when she heard a little creak. She popped her head out of the door, watching as Ben made his way out of his own house. He was dressed in his pyjamas, and Rey smiled at him. She couldn’t wait to be next to him again. As soon as Ben was close enough, Rey pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a long moment, just holding each other before Rey finally pulled him inside. Rey grabbed Ben’s hand, dragging him up the stairs as they both tip toed along the floor. Rey was ever so careful as she made her way to her bedroom. If Rey got into trouble, then it would be worth it. All she wanted to do was see Ben.

Once they were finally inside, Rey let out a sigh of relief. Finally. Rey smiled at Ben as they climbed into the bed, pulling her warm covers over their bodies as they got settled next to one another. She laid her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. It was so calming, so peaceful. Rey loved having Ben right next to her.

“Thank you, Rey,” Ben whispered. “Thank you for letting me come over and be with you. Thank you.”

“Oh, Ben, you’re welcome,” she said with a little smile.

They moved closer together, their bodies flush against one another. Rey was elated that Ben was so close to her, and that she could spend the rest of the night with him. Feeling over the moon, Rey smiled to herself as she went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

The sound of the front door closing woke Rey up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she felt Ben’s big arms around her. She felt so warm, so secure. With a little hum she turned around, facing Ben with bright eyes. He was awake, his eyes locked onto her own.

“Are you okay?” she murmured. “Did my dad wake you up when he left?”

“I’m okay. I’ve been up for like, an hour now,” answered Ben.

“Mm, okay.” Rey leaned forward, pressing her lips to Ben’s and moaning softly when she felt him kiss her right back. She pushed her tongue into Ben’s mouth, letting the muscles dance together before Rey rested her hand against Ben’s chest. Inch by inch, she lowered her hand, moving it until she got to the elastic of Ben’s pyjamas. Pushing her hand into the pants, she wrapped her fingers around Ben’s length, pumping him up and down slowly. He throbbed from her touch, and that just made Rey grip him harder.

“Rey,” Ben said with a moan.

Rey quickly kissed at Ben, covering his lips for a moment. “Shh,” she mumbled against his lips. “My mum might hear you. Don’t be so loud.”

“Sorry,” Ben replied, his cheeks bright red.

Rey smiled at him. “It’s okay.”

She gripped the elastic of his pants and pulled the material down, sliding them down Ben’s legs until he was totally bare for her. Rey bit her lip at the sight of him: he was thick and throbbing, with his tip all shiny from the pre-cum that was escaping. Rey moved her hand up and down his length faster, her fingers tight against him as Rey gave Ben a deep, long kiss. He let out hushed moans against Rey’s lips, spurring Rey on.

“Does that feel good?” she asked him softly.

“Oh, yes. It feels so good,” Ben said with a low moan. His eyes were clouded with lust, his lips parted as he spoke.

The words made Rey grin. She held onto Ben tight, pumping his length and marvelling in how he reacted to her touch. She suddenly shifted so she could take off her own clothes, pulling off the fabric and leaving herself totally exposed to Ben. When she was finished, she grabbed at Ben’s shirt, pulling it off his head and tossing it to the carpet. Climbing on top of Ben, she stretched her arm out, reaching behind her as she wrapped her fingers around Ben’s length once more. She inched herself up, giving herself enough room to press his tip against her entrance. A second later, she lowered herself down his length. She sunk down onto him, letting him fill her up. Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she quickly pressed her hand to her mouth. She had to hide her moan. She kept moving, kept sinking down until she was filled to the brim with Ben’s cock. She began to move, rocking her hips slightly, his length pushing in and out of her while she carried on pressing her hand to her mouth.

Ben’s hands landed on Rey’s hips, holding them tight as he slid in and out of her. “God, don’t stop, Rey. That feels so good. God, that feels so good.”

Nodding at him, Rey bounced on Ben’s lap harder. She raised her hips as fast as she could and lowered them with everything in her. She was working her pussy up and down his cock, loving the way he filled her up and stretched her out.

“Oh, Ben!” whined Rey. “God, that feels so fucking good.” Her words were a little muffled, but she had a feeling that Ben got the message.

Rey felt Ben digging his fingers into her hips. He was holding her tight, his grip strong as he began to lift Rey up and down his cock. He was pumping his length straight into her wet, little hole. Rey gasped at the feeling: she could feel Ben’s tip pressing up against that sweet spot deep inside of her. He was giving her every single inch of his throbbing length as he pounded into her.

“Ben,” whimpered Rey. “Ben, oh, yes. Please don’t stop! Please, please, please!”

“Mm, okay,” muttered Ben. His hands stayed on Rey, pulling her up and down his cock. He slid in and out of her, ramming his length into her little pussy.

Ben was making her feel so good. It was so hard to keep her whines and whimpers of pleasure to herself. Each thrust of Ben’s cock was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She needed him to take her faster, though. Rey needed it harder.

“Faster, please,” begged Rey. “Please, fuck me faster. Fuck me faster!”

Sitting up suddenly, Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her flush against him. Her nipples were pressing into his chest as Ben pumped his cock into her. He thrusted up, pounding into her, their skin smacking together as Ben drove into her again and again. He was working himself right in between her plump, pussy lips, giving her every inch of his cock.

“Oh, fuck me just like that,” whimpered Rey. “God, just like that. Yes, yes, yes!”

To keep her moans of pure pleasure hidden, Rey pulled Ben into a kiss. She shoved her tongue in his mouth as he kept working his cock into her pussy, keeping her moans soft and muffled. Ben was pumping into Rey fast, his thrusts hard and deep, his tip hitting that spot once more. His fingers dug into Rey harder, his shaft throbbing as he raised his hips and fucked her deep. There was so much pleasure, so much heat. Rey couldn’t hold on anymore.

“Mm, Ben, I’m gonna cum,” Rey whispered, pulling away from Ben’s lips. “Please don’t stop. God, Ben, please don’t stop!”

“Okay,” Ben quickly replied, his voice deep and laced with arousal.

Ben followed Rey’s instructions. He worked his cock right into her, driving into her fast and hard and deep. His hands were warm and tight on her, keeping her right up against him as he thrusted into her. Rey was so close. So close. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak. It was with one last deep, hard thrust from Ben that sent Rey over the edge. She couldn’t hold on, and Ben’s tip had hit her sweet spot at the most perfect angle.

The girl began to shake as her orgasm took over. She came with him pushed deep inside of her, her eyes shutting tightly as pure bliss took over her body. All she could feel was pleasure. “Oh, yes, Ben!” she cried out. She came fast and hard, her hands wrapping around Ben as he kept pushing in and out of her. She was in a daze as her orgasm slowly died down, and that was when she felt Ben’s hands hold her tighter. With ease, he flipped them over, letting Rey rest on her back so Ben was on top.

Ben kept moving. He pushed in and out of her slowly, his movements so different to before. It felt good. It felt amazing. But Rey needed more. She was panting, still coming down from her orgasm, but she was quickly getting her breathing back to normal. She needed Ben to take her hard and fast again.

“Oh, Ben, faster,” whispered Rey. “Please, take me faster.”

Ben looked down at Rey and nodded, his eyes dark as he picked up the pace and pounded into Rey. Their skin smacked together again, and Rey’s lips parted to let out a loud moan. Ben was thrusting into her nice and deep, his cock filling her up to the hilt as she wrapped her arms around him. He was slamming back into her, bringing her closer to yet another orgasm.

“Ben, I’m gonna cum,” whined Rey. “Please don’t stop. I’m gonna cum. Mm, I’m gonna cum again.”

“Okay,” grunted Ben, grabbing Rey’s right leg. He pushed it back, shifting it so it was up against her chest, giving him perfect access to Rey’s pussy. He filled her up, giving her every inch of him.

Rey let out a scream. Ben was filling her up and hitting her most sensitive spot. The new angle he was taking her in was driving her crazy. She could feel every inch of him. Every thick, throbbing inch. And his tip. His swollen tip was meeting that soft, sensitive wall inside of her.

“Oh my God, yes,” screamed Rey. “Right there. Mm, fuck me right there.”

Ben nodded at her, his hips still slamming against hers as he pounded into the whimpering Rey. He didn’t stop until Rey was a soaked, whining mess. Her pussy was so wet as she felt her little hole squeezing around Ben’s cock, holding him tight and pulling him in deeper into her. Rey was shaking and crying, her eyes wide with pleasure as her second orgasm hit her. She screamed loudly, her pussy clenching around Ben’s cock, and that seemed to be it for him as well.

“Oh, shit,” Ben whispered lowly. He thrusted into Rey nice and deep, and a second later, he exploded deep inside of her. He spilled his seed into her pussy, coating her hole with layer after layer of his cum. He grunted, his eyes darkened with arousal as he leaned down and gave Rey a sweet, soft kiss. “That felt really good. Really, really good.”

“Mm, it did,” she smiled, kissing at his soft lips.

Ben slowly pulled out of Rey with a groan and got settled next to her. Rey wasted no time cuddling up to him, their limbs getting all tangled up. They stayed like that for a little while, with Rey enjoying the sound of Ben’s soft and steady breathing. That had been amazing. Ben knew exactly how to touch her and please her.

They stayed like that for a little while until Rey heard her mum answering the front door. She raised an eyebrow, listening closely to the sound of her mum’s voice. She could also hear Leia’s voice. It was a little hard to understand the entire conversation, but Rey definitely heard Ben’s name get mentioned. Leia was asking about Ben, wondering if the other woman had seen him.

Rey quickly turned to look at Ben and noted the anxious look on his face. 

“I might be getting yelled at later…” Ben said with a mumble.

“Just text me if that happens,” Rey replied. “I’ll tell Leia exactly what she needs to be told. I’ll give her a piece of my mind. I promise.”

“Thank you,” sighed Ben.

As soon as he finished speaking, Rey heard the sound of footsteps. They were getting closer and closer, and Rey quickly yanked at the covers, pulling them over her and Ben, keeping them covered as the door was pushed open.

“Rey, did you see – _oh_ ,” Rey’s mum muttered.

There was no hiding it. Rey’s mum had seen her and Ben in bed together. Rey watched as her mum simply sent her a look of disapproval, shaking her head at her daughter. The woman turned around in a huff. Before Rey could even speak, she heard her mother telling Leia the truth downstairs: that her and Ben were cuddled up under her covers.

“Do you think your mum’s angry?” Ben questioned.

“I hope not… Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her about this later.”

“Okay… Could you, um, not tell your mum about what I said earlier. You know, about my parents and stuff…”

Rey turned to look at Ben, sending him a sincere look. She had no plans on telling her mum about what Ben’s parents were like. “Ben, of course. I promise you that I won’t tell her. Look, we better put our clothes back on…”

“Oh, right, okay,” nodded Ben.

Getting out of bed, Rey and Ben both got dressed: with Rey putting on some fresh clothes while Ben popped his pyjamas back on.

“You wait here,” Rey said, nodding to her bed. “I’m gonna go talk to my mum… We’ll see what she says about… _This_.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t be too long. Promise.” Rey shot Ben a smile before leaving her bedroom. She let out a deep breath, wondering what she was going to have to deal with when she got downstairs. Rey rounded a corner and saw that her mum was no longer with Leia. She was in the living room, sitting down with a stern look on her face.

“Good morning, mum,” Rey said, a chipper tone in her voice.

“Why was Ben in your bedroom?” was the first thing the woman asked. She sounded as firm as she looked.

“Ben just couldn’t sleep last night,” Rey shrugged. “He missed me, and he wanted to see me. So, I just let him come over so he could sleep with me.”

Rey’s mother shook her head with narrowed eyes. “He has his own home, Rey. And his own bed. He can’t just sneak into our house whenever he likes.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But… Ben just wanted to be with me. He didn’t have any bad intentions.”

“You do know that I had Leia here just a few minutes ago. She was wondering where her son had gone off too…”

“I know. Look, it won’t happen again,” Rey said.

“Okay…”

Not wanting to deal with the stern look on her mother’s face for any longer, Rey turned around and made her way back upstairs. She darted up the stairs, quickly entering her room so she could see Ben again.

“What happened?” questioned Ben.

“Well,” Rey started, shutting her door behind her, “mum wasn’t too happy that I had let you sneak in.”

“Oh,” Ben pouted.

“We can’t do that again. We’ll both get into trouble.”

As soon as Rey said that, Ben’s face fell. She knew she had upset him with her words, but she didn’t want to get in trouble with her mum again. She didn’t want Ben getting into trouble either.

“It’s okay,” Ben said with a weak nod.

Quickly moving over to him, Rey gave Ben a sweet peck on the lips. “Would you like to eat some breakfast? How about some cereal?”

Ben shook his head with a low grunt. “I’m not hungry.”

Raising an eyebrow at that, Rey spoke up. “You have to eat something, Ben. You'll get sick if you don't.” Rey made sure to look at him with a pout, widening her eyes and batting her eye lashes at the frowning Ben. “Please do it. For me?”

Ben stayed quiet for a moment before he finally nodded.

“Great,” smiled Rey. “Follow me. You can pick whatever you want then.”

“Okay.”

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand, pulling him down the stairs where they were greeted with the sight of Rey’s mum. “Mum, is it okay if we eat some cereal for breakfast?”

“Yes,” nodded the woman.

“What would you like?” Rey asked Ben.

“Do you have any Coco Pops?”

“Yep!”

Rey made her and Ben their breakfast before she handed him his bowl. They made their way to the front room, sitting down on the lounge as they ate. When they finished up, Rey realised that her mum never said what time Ben had to go back home.

“What time does Ben have to go back home?” wondered Rey.

“Well, Leia said to send Ben back home when he becomes a pain in the ass,” the woman said with a little chuckle.

Rey had to bite her tongue. How could Ben’s own mother say that? Rey quickly looked over at Ben, and she noticed a frown on his face as well. He was annoyed too.

“Okay,” mumbled Rey. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Ben nodded at Rey, and the two of them made their way back to Rey’s room. The second Rey shut the door, she heard Ben let out a deep, loud sigh.

“That’s what I have to deal with on a daily basis,” muttered Ben.

“That’s so rude. And horrible,” Rey said, shaking her head in shock. Ben sent her a weak nod, and Rey knew she had to bring up another subject. “Do you wanna stay here with me and hang out? We can watch some movies on my TV.”

“Yes, that sounds okay,” nodded Ben.

Switching on her television, Rey put a movie on and got settled on the bed with Ben. They stayed next to each other, their bodies close together as they watched the screen. They spent the next few hours just staying huddled together, their limbs tangled up as they rested together. When the movie finished up, Rey’s mum entered the room.

“Leia is here to get Ben,” she explained. “It’s getting pretty late.”

“Okay,” sighed Rey. She didn’t really want Ben to go home, but she didn’t have much of a choice. She sent Ben a knowing look. She was pretty sure Ben didn’t want to go home either. They both left the bed rather hesitantly, walking downstairs to see Leia at the doorway.

“Bye, Rey,” Ben said. He sounded so torn, so broken.

Rey quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding onto Ben tightly. “Bye, Ben…”

They stayed like that for a little while, just holding onto each other and embracing. Rey didn’t want to let go, but eventually she pulled away from the saddened Ben. Ben and Leia turned around and left, exiting out the open door, with Rey quickly following. She stood in her doorway, watching as Ben walked away, and just before Ben went into his own home, he gave Rey a little wave.

With a sigh, Rey shook her head. It was late and she just wanted to be alone, so she headed up to her room and slid into bed. The girl knew that she’d see Ben eventually. She just hoped that it would be soon, and she also wanted to know if Ben would be okay. That was all she wanted. To see Ben again, and have him be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days went by and Rey made sure to spend every one of them with Ben. She had enjoyed spending time at her and Ben’s homes, but she wanted to do something else: a little exploring. That was why she had made plans with Ben for the weekend, and Rey was so excited that Saturday had finally come around. It had taken a little bit of begging, but Rey eventually got Ben to agree to go out into town. They were going to get some lunch and do a bit of shopping in town. Ben’s parents even agreed to drop them off.

With a smile on Rey’s face, she got out of bed and hopped into the shower. She moved quickly: she was excited to get on with her day. After slipping into a pair of fresh clothes, Rey grabbed her phone and sent Ben a text.

_Are we still on for today?_

Rey hoped that Ben would say yes, and with her belly full of butterflies, she sat down on her bed and brushed at her hair. She had just finished running the comb through her hair when she heard her phone buzz next to her. She grabbed it and smiled at what she read.

**Yes. I can’t wait to hang out with you today.**

The little heart emoji that Ben added at the end just made her smile widen. She wasted no time sending him one back before she headed downstairs to see her parents. They were sat in front of the television in the front room, but their eyes landed on Rey as soon as she entered.

“Good morning,” Rey said warmly.

“Morning, Rey,” her mum smiled.

“Are you excited for today? You know, to hang out with Ben in town?” her father wondered.

Rey nodded. “Mhm, yeah. I can’t wait to see him.” Rey noticed that both of her parents smiled at her words. She rested her hand on her stomach, noticing that she felt a little hungry. “Can I make some cereal before I go out with Ben?”

“Yeah, go for it,” her mum nodded.

Rey spun around on the spot before making her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and went back into the front room, joining her parents as she ate her breakfast. The butterflies were still in her stomach. She just couldn’t wait to see Ben.

******

A few hours passed, and it was quickly getting closer to mid-day. That was the time her and Ben agreed to meet up. Rey made sure to give her parents a quick farewell before she left for the day.

“Bye mum. Bye dad,” Rey said, standing in the doorway in the front room. “I’m gonna go next door now. I don’t wanna be late.”

“Okay, you have fun now,” her mum said with a friendly wink.

A smile graced Rey’s face at that, but she didn’t have too much time to focus on her mum’s words. Rey slipped her shoes on and made her way over to Han and Leia’s house with a jump in her step. She knocked on the door before placing her hands behind her back, letting her foot tap as she waited.

Han opened up with a bright, welcoming smile. “Hey, kid. Come on in.” He stepped to the side, his eyes twinkling a little as he looked at Rey.

Rey smiled back at him and stepped inside, noticing Leia in the hallway.

“Ben is just getting ready in his room,” Leia said as she nodded upstairs.

“Oh, okay,” Rey replied. She headed upstairs, so eager to see Ben. Once she got to Ben’s door, she gave it a soft knock.

“Yeah?” his low voice came from behind the door.

Rey grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, ready to part her lips to say hello to Ben, but before she could even do that she felt Ben’s arms wrapping around her. He pulled her into a tight, warm hug, their bodies right up against each other. Rey hugged him right back, and the two just stayed like that for a little while, just embracing and getting lost in each other. It was so nice to be close to Ben.

As much as Rey wanted to hug Ben, she knew she had to pull away from him eventually. She stood on the tips of her toes, leaning up to give Ben a soft kiss. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Ben nodded. “I’m kind of tired. I didn’t sleep that good last night. But don’t worry. I’ll be fine. How are you doing? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” smiled Rey. “I’m just so happy to spend more time with you.”

“Well, I like spending time with you too, Rey,” whispered Ben.

It had been such a sweet, romantic moment, but then there was the sudden booming voice from below that made Rey jump a little.

“Ben! Rey! We need you both down here!” Leia called out from downstairs.

“Let’s go,” Rey said. The excitement was still building inside of her. All she wanted to do was to get to town with Ben. They headed downstairs, and Rey noticed that Han and Leia were waiting by the front door.

“Are you two ready to go?” wondered Leia.

Rey nodded happily. “Yep!”

With that, the four of them left the house and got into Han’s car. He sat in the driver’s seat while Leia sat in the passenger seat at the front. Rey and Ben got settled into the back seat, and Rey loved how close she was to Ben. Their shoulders were pressed up together, and it felt so lovely to be near Ben. Han began driving, making his way to town, and Rey soon felt the warm feeling of Ben’s head on her shoulder. He was falling asleep and he looked so settled and comfortable. Rey had to smile at the vision of him, and she wrapped her warm arm around him, being sure not to wake him up.

Han finally made it to town and parked the car in the car park. Rey turned to Ben, giving him a little nudge, forcing his eyes to flutter open.

“We’re here,” whispered Rey.

“Mm, okay,” Ben said, his voice slightly muffled.

Rey opened up her door and slid out of the car. She waited for Ben to get out before she shut the door, and then Leia rolled down her window.

“We’ll come get you two later,” she said.

“Okay. See you later,” waved Rey.

Leia and Han both sent Rey and Ben a friendly wave before they rounded a corner, disappearing from view. As soon as they were gone, Rey grabbed Ben’s hand, holding it tight.

“You ready for some lunch?” Rey wondered.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he replied.

Smiling at Ben, Rey guided Ben around town, walking around the place as they searched for somewhere to eat. There were all kinds of restaurants, and Rey was enjoying just walking up and down the street with Ben next to her. It was also extra fun since she got to hold his hand. Rey’s eyes finally settled on a particular restaurant, and she turned to Ben to get his opinion on the place.

“How’s this? Do you want to eat here?” asked Rey.

Ben nodded and Rey pushed open the door, loving the smell of the delicious smell that filled up her nose the second they stepped inside. They found a quiet table in the corner to sit at, with Rey grabbing the brightly coloured menu for a browse. She decided on her meal before handing the menu over to Ben.

“Thank you,” Ben said softly, his eyes landing on the menu. He held onto it for a little, scanning all of the meals the restaurant had to offer until he finally put the menu down.

“Did you find something you like?” asked Rey.

Ben gave her a nod, and then a waitress came over with a pen and little notepad in hand.

“Hi guys,” the waitress smiled. “Are you ready to order?”

“Yep,” Rey nodded. “I’ll get the jacket potato with cheese and beans. Can I have a cola as well, please? What are you getting, Ben?”

“I’ll have a burger and chips, please. And a cola for me too as well,” he answered.

The waitress smiled and jotted down their orders. “Great. I’ll bring your drinks over in a second.”

“Thank you,” Rey told her. The waitress walked away, and Rey soon noticed that Ben had a look of nervousness on his face. “Ben? Are you okay?”

“I’m just kind of nervous,” Ben said, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry. I just don’t really go out much. Especially to busy places like this. This is all pretty new to me.”

“Oh, Ben, it’s okay,” Rey sighed. “Everything will be alright.” She watched as Ben nodded at her, and Rey made sure to give him a kind, warm smile that would reassure him.

The waitress came back over with the drinks and carefully placed them down on the table. “Here you go. Two colas,” she said.

“Thank you,” beamed Rey.

“You’re welcome. Your food will be out in a little while,” the waitress replied.

Twenty minutes flew by with people coming in and out of the restaurant, and then the waitress came back over with two big plates in her hands. Rey couldn’t wait to dig into her meal.

“Ooh, thank you,” Rey said as she looked down at her jacket potato. She quickly started eating, her eyes closing for a second as the delicious taste hit her tongue. She looked up, watching as Ben just picked at his food. He ate a tiny bit of his burger and ate only a few chips. Focusing on her own meal, Rey kept on eating until the plate was practically empty. But when she finished up she couldn’t help but notice that Ben’s own meal was pretty much untouched. “Are you gonna finish your meal?”

Ben shook his head. “I’m not that hungry.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

All Ben did was nod.

“Okay…” Rey said quietly. She knew better than to keep asking him about the problem: she understood that Ben was dealing with some issues, and she didn’t want to make him upset. “Do you wanna look around the shops still?”

Ben nodded and the two of them got up to pay for their meals. They left the restaurant and moved closer to all the shops, and after going in and out a few of them and browsing at all the items on display, Han came back into town. He picked the two of them up, with Rey and Ben settled in the back seat. Rey and Ben’s shoulders touched, and she soon felt the lovely, warm feeling of his head resting on her shoulder. It made Rey’s heart skip a beat.

“Well, someone’s definitely tired,” Han said with a little chuckle.

She giggled in reply. “Yeah,” she told him.

“Leia spoke to your mum earlier. She said Ben can sleep over tonight.”

Rey couldn’t help but perk up in her seat at that. She smiled at the thought: that meant her day with Ben didn’t have to come to an end so early.

When they arrived back at home, Rey gave Ben a little shake. “Ben, wake up. We’re home. And guess what? My mum said you’re allowed to sleep over at my house tonight.”

“Really?” asked a shocked Ben.

“Yep!” Rey replied. She noticed that Han had stopped the car, so she opened up the door, letting her and Ben climb out. “Thank you for the ride, Han.”

“No problem at all!” he replied with a smile.

Rey and Ben spun on their heels and walked over to her house. She pushed open the front door and heard the sound of her parents talking, so she made her way over to them in the front room.

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Rey.

“Oh. We’ll tell you in the morning,” her mum answered.

“Is everything okay?” Rey mumbled.

“Did you guys have a good day?” her dad suddenly asked.

Rey had a feeling he was trying to change the subject, but Rey nodded anyway. “Yeah, it was good. Thanks for letting Ben stay tonight, by the way.”

“You’re welcome, Rey,” said her mother.

“I think I’m gonna go upstairs with Ben. We’ll be in my room,” Rey said as she nodded towards the doorway.

“Okay,” her mum nodded.

Spinning on her heels, Rey and Ben went up to her bedroom. They took a seat on her bed, with the two of them huddling together. Rey had a little surprise for Ben, and she couldn’t wait to show him.

“I got something for you when we went out,” Rey told him.

Ben’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yep. I know you like to wear black. And I think you look super adorable in black,” Rey said with a slight blush. She reached into the shopping bag she had in her hands and pulled out a brand new, black sweater. “I got you this. I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it, anyway.”

Ben slowly grabbed the sweater, his eyes stuck on the dark material for a little while. There was a look of awe in his eyes as he stared at it. He stood up slowly and placed the sweater on the bed before pulling Rey into a long, warm hug.

“Thank you,” Ben said, holding Rey flush against him for a long moment before he pulled away from her. “Rey, I want to tell you something.”

“What is it?” she asked. She noticed that Ben’s cheeks went red, and his eyes suddenly landed on the floor. Rey sent him a warm smile and gave his hand a squeeze. “What is it, Ben? Tell me. It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone else.”

Ben took in a deep, shaky breath. “Okay. Look, you don’t have to feel the same way…”

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “Ben, please tell me.”

“I love you,” Ben said with a long sigh. “I love you, Rey.”

A wave of relief hit Rey at that. She shut her eyes and smiled at him, loving the way he said those three words. They sounded so good on his lips. “Ben, I love you, too.”

“Really?” gasped Ben.

“Yes,” Rey replied with a bright, warm smile. She definitely loved him.

And for the first time ever, Rey saw Ben let out a smile as well. Rey’s eyes widened, taking in the brightness in his eyes and the way his face lit up as he smiled. And he had such a nice smile too. Rey thought he looked so cute beaming down at her.

“I love you so much, Rey,” Ben said. “You’re the only person who ever listens to me. And you’re the only one who understands me. Please promise me one thing. Can you please promise me that you’ll never leave?”

“Oh, Ben,” sighed Rey. “I promise that I’ll never leave. I will always, always be here for you.” Rey meant every word she said. She was never going to leave Ben.

They shared a sweet, warm hug, with their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Rey stepped away from Ben and gave him a quick kiss, their lips meeting as they pecked at each other.

“Do you wanna watch a movie on my TV?” asked Rey.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Ben answered.

Rey smiled and put on a film before she got into bed. She patted the spot next to her, and Ben joined her under the blankets. Ben felt so warm next to Rey, and she sighed in pure bliss as their shoulders touched and their hands met. Things were perfect.

******

It got later and later into the evening, and Rey soon noticed that Ben was sleeping next to her. He was breathing steadily and Rey quietly switched off the TV. Making sure not to wake Ben up, Rey gingerly pulled at the blankets, covering them both up. Rey felt even warmer than before as she gave Ben’s forehead a sweet, quick kiss. She held him tight as her eyes fluttered shut, and soon she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> SUICIDE ATTEMPT!!

The first thing Rey did when she woke up the next morning was check on Ben. She groaned a little as she sat up, her eyes landing on Ben to see him fast asleep, his breathing calm and steady. He was snoring lowly, his lips slightly parted as Rey gave him a soft, sweet kiss to his forehead. Getting out of bed as quietly as possible, Rey made sure to pull the blankets over Ben, making sure he was nice and warm before she left her room. She was going to make herself some breakfast.

Walking into the front room, Rey spotted her mum and dad. She was going to ask her mother if she could make some cereal, but she was met with hushed whispers from her parents. They were huddled together as they quietly spoke, but as soon as Rey entered the room, they stopped. Rey hadn’t been quick enough and didn’t get the chance to hear what they were saying.

“Um, is everything okay?” wondered Rey. “Mum, are you going to tell me what you and dad are talking about?”

“We’ll tell you later,” her mother replied.

Rey just nodded at that. There wasn’t anything else she could do. “Okay,” she said.

“So, where’s Ben?” asked her dad.

“He’s still sleeping. I’m gonna let him rest while I eat something,” Rey explained.

“Ah, okay, then,” nodded her dad.

“Is it okay if I make cereal then?” wondered Rey.

“Yes, go for it,” her mum replied with a smile.

Rey spun on her heels and moved over to the kitchen. She made herself and Ben a bowl of cereal. She was worried about him not eating, so she wanted to make sure he ate something. With both bowls in her hand, Rey then went back to her room, being careful not to spill any milk on the floor. It was when she was halfway up the stairs that she heard a sound. It was Ben. And he was calling out for Rey.

“Rey? Rey? Rey, where are you?” Ben asked.

That tone… Rey’s heart ached at the sound. Ben sounded so sad, so lost. Rey’s eyes widened as she ran up the stairs, almost spilling the bowls of cereal on her way back to her room. When she entered her bedroom, she was met with the sight of Ben sitting up in bed with his face in his hands. He was crying. He was sobbing.

Putting down the bowls of cereal, Rey kneeled next to him in bed, her arms wrapping around him tightly. She ran a hand up and down his back, doing her best to comfort him.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” sniffled Ben.

“It’s okay,” Rey whispered. “It’s alright. What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I thought,” Ben started, taking in a deep breath. “I thought that you had left me. When I woke up, you weren’t here. You were gone.”

Rey pouted at that, her heart feeling like it was breaking all over again. “Oh, Ben. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was in the kitchen. I was making us both some cereal.”

Ben pulled away from her slowly. “I… I’m sorry, Rey. I was being dumb. I was being stupid.”

“No, Ben,” sighed Rey. “You weren’t being stupid.” Using the tips of her fingers, she gently wiped away at Ben’s tear stained cheeks. The last thing Rey ever wanted to do was upset him. She gave him a gentle kiss, wanting him to feel the love she had for him. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too,” Ben murmured, his eyes still a little wet.

Wanting to change the subject, Rey remembered the reason she had left in the first place. “I made us both some Coco Pops.”

“Oh, thank you,” Ben said. He reached over and grabbed his bowl off of Rey’s bed side table.

Rey grabbed her own bowl, munching on the cereal as she sat next to Ben. Despite the earlier incident, Rey craved nothing more than being with Ben. They ate in silence, and when they were both done emptying their bowls, they both made the trip downstairs to put the bowls in the sink. While in the kitchen, Ben turned to look at Rey with his dark eyes.

“I should probably leave now,” he told her. “Mum probably wants me to come back home. And I need to have a shower as well, anyway.”

“Okay, no worries,” nodded Rey. “I’ll walk you home, then. I’ll just go tell my parents.” Rey nodded towards the front room, and she led the way with Ben walking closely behind her. “Mum, dad, Ben’s gonna go home now. I’m just gonna walk him home now.”

“Okay,” nodded her father. 

Rey and Ben quickly put their shoes on before exiting the house and making their way to Ben’s house. They stood at the doorstep of Ben’s house, and before Rey knew it, Ben was pulling her into a long, warm hug. They stayed like that for a while, just holding onto each other, their arms circling around one another.

“Bye, Rey,” Ben said with a sigh.

“Bye, Ben,” she replied. “I really hope I can see you again. Soon.”

“I hope so, too…”

Pulling away from Rey, Ben gave the girl a soft kiss, his warm lips on hers. “Bye, again, Rey.”

With that, Ben turned around and opened up his door. He entered his home, and Rey was left wishing that she and Ben could have just stayed in bed together the whole day. With Ben gone, Rey walked back over to her own home, determined to find out what had been on her parents’ minds. When she got inside, she walked over to the front room, her arms crossed as she eyed both of her parents.

“Well, are you guys going to tell me what you’ve both been talking about?” the girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her mum sighed at that. “Yes. You should sit down, Rey.”

Rey was hesitant. All she wanted to know was what was going on. The girl slowly sat down, eyeing both of her parents and the solemn looks on their faces.

“Look,” Rey’s mother sighed. “There’s no easy way to tell you this, Rey.”

“What do you mean?” frowned Rey. “What’s going on?”

“Your father and I have both been feeling the same way,” she carried on.

“The same way about what?”

That was when her dad cleared his throat. “Me and your mum just aren’t very happy here. I’m especially not happy with my job.”

“… Oh,” Rey said with a pout. “Well, what are you guys gonna do then?”

“We’re thinking of moving again,” said her mother. “Somewhere better. Some place that we like more. Your dad is gonna look for a new job in the meantime.”

Rey shut her eyes and shook her head at that. They wanted to move? So soon after moving to their new town? “We can’t move again so soon. We just got here. We can’t. We can’t move.”

“Why not?” asked her mum.

“Because of Ben,” Rey said with confidence in her voice. “We can’t move away because of Ben.”

“What do you mean?” her dad wondered, his arms crossing over his chest.

Rey finally opened her eyes, staring at her parents. She didn’t want to leave Ben. Ever. “Ben will be heartbroken if I leave him. He’ll be so sad. We can’t move.”

“Oh, Rey,” began her mother. “You have social media. It’s so easy to talk to people these days. You have video chat, Facebook. You guys will still be able to keep in touch.”

Shaking her head at that, Rey’s eyes darkened. That wasn’t good enough. “No, I need to actually be here. Here with Ben. He needs me to be next to him. You don’t get it. Ben needs me so bad.” Rey could feel her heart breaking by the second. The tears were threatening to fall, but she blinked, keeping them at bay.

“Why, Rey?” her mum whispered.

Rey let out a shaky breath. The tears were still close to appearing. “Ben… Ben needs me here with him… Because I make him happy… And I’m the only one who makes him happy. I’m the only one who can help him. Please.”

“Rey, just… I’m sorry. But your father and I have already decided that we want to move. We don’t like it here. We aren’t happy,” her mother explained.

Rey stood up, her cheeks stained with tears and her heart aching for Ben. They didn’t get it. Her parents just didn’t get it. They didn’t know what Ben was like. How sensitive he was, how much he needed Rey… “You don’t care! You don’t care about my happiness, just yours! What about me? What about what I want? I finally found someone I love, and they love me back as well, and now you want to ruin that! You want to just rip it away from me!

She was screaming. She was screaming and crying, her face all red as she wept more and more. She turned on her heels, running out of the room, wanting some distance between her and her parents. Her mum called out to her, but Rey didn’t want to speak to her at that point.

“Don’t talk to me!” snapped Rey, anger clear as day in her voice. Her feet were heavy on the stairs as she ran up them, stomping away as she made her way to her room. When she got inside she made sure to shut the door with a fierce slam. She wanted he furniture to shake. That was how angry she was. With the door closed, she flopped onto the bed, sobbing loudly as she pressed her face into her pillow. Her heart was broken, and she knew Ben’s would be just as broken when he found out she was moving away.

It was all a mess.

******

An hour went by and Rey had spent the whole time crying. Her parents had left her alone, but then Rey suddenly heard her mum opening up her bedroom door.

“Rey,” her mum mumbled, “we’re going next door. Maybe you’d like to see Ben?”

Rey didn’t speak. She was still furious with her parents and didn’t want to say a word to them. She just cried, letting out sobs, her pillow becoming all wet from how many tears that were spilling. Rey heard her mum sigh loudly and shut the door, leaving her alone. Rey couldn’t bring herself to go and see Ben. She didn’t want to see the look on his face when she told him she was moving to a new town. He was going to be so upset…

******

The moon began to rise, and Rey heard the front door open up. Her mum was back home from Leia’s house. Rey bit her lip, worried that she told Leia about the move. If Leia knew, then she might tell Ben…

Rey’s phone buzzed next to her and she quickly grabbed it, knowing that sound meant she had a message. The words that appeared on her screen made her want to sob.

**Is it true?**

Rey had been right. Her mum did tell Leia, and she passed the message on to Ben. She shook her head, worried about how Ben would react. Instead of talking to him about the issue over the phone, Rey knew she had to see Ben face to face.

_Can we meet up outside? We need to talk._

A second later, Ben sent her a simple thumbs up emoji.

With a shaky breath, Rey made her way outside. She didn’t even bother to tell her parents. They didn’t need to know what she was doing. Spotting Ben standing outside, Rey quickly approached him. The sad look on his face made Rey sigh.

“Is it true? Are you really moving?” he asked with a mutter.

Rey nodded, feeling the tears fill her eyes again. “Yes…”

Ben’s own eyes turned shiny with tears, and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Why? You just moved here. Why are you moving again so soon?”

The sight of Ben crying made Rey sob. She hated seeing him like that. “My parents… They… They aren’t happy here…”

They both stood there, letting out deep cries and wiping at their eyes. Rey could see that Ben was having a hard time letting something out. He kept crying, kept shaking his head as he rubbed at his eyes angrily.

“I… I… I thought you said you would never leave me. You promised you would never leave,” Ben whispered, his eyes and cheeks totally wet. “I thought you’d always be here for me.”

“I don’t want to leave, Ben,” she pleaded. “My parents won’t listen to me. They don’t care that I want to stay here with you.”

“I love you so much, Rey. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you… If you leave, then that’s it for me. There’s nothing here for me then.”

“Ben,” Rey said with a choked sob. “I love you. I seriously don’t want to leave.”

As soon as Rey finished speaking, she heard her mum calling out from behind her.

“Rey,” the woman said. “Come back inside.”

“I guess this is goodbye then,” Ben said bitterly.

Rey didn’t even have a chance to reply. Ben turned around, not even looking at Rey. His shoulders were slumped and he was clearly heart broken. Rey sighed heavily as he shut the door, and that was Rey’s signal to enter her own home. A loud sigh left her mouth as she moved inside, walking past her mum.

“Rey, please don’t be upset,” Rey’s mum tried.

But Rey wasn’t having any of it. “Just leave me alone,” she muttered as she made her way to the stairs. She stormed up them, wanting nothing more than to be alone. As soon as she shut the door, she fell into bed with a sob.

She was going to miss Ben so much in her new town…

******

A few more hours went by, and the sky was filled with stars. Rey’s eyes were slowly fluttering shut, so close to falling asleep. That was when she heard a banging on her door. It was loud and frantic, so Rey quickly made her way downstairs, watching as her mum pulled open the door. Leia was standing there, her eyes big and full of worry.

“Have you seen Ben?” asked Leia.

“No,” answered Rey’s mum.

Leia’s eyes landed on Rey. “Have you seen him? Is he with you?”

“No,” Rey said suspiciously. “Why?”

“I went to see how Ben was, and his room was empty. There… There was a note on his bed, saying that he wanted to end his life because… Because Rey is moving,” Leia said with a heavy sigh.

Rey gasped, moving closer to the front door. She was panicking completely. “What? Have you checked the rest of the house? Are you sure?”

“We’ve checked everywhere,” nodded Leia. “We don’t know how long he’s been gone. And we don’t know if he’s just being stupid or what…”

“Ben isn’t stupid!” Rey yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasted no time grabbing her shoes, pushing her mum and Leia aside as she ran outside. She heard her mum call out to her, wondering where she was going. “I’m going to find Ben!” was all she said over her shoulder.

Rey ran as fast as she could. She didn’t care that she was heaving as she moved. Truthfully, she didn’t know where Ben would be, but a thought hit her suddenly: the train station. He told her earlier that he tried to jump in front of a train once. Bolting over there, Rey’s eyes darted left and right, trying to see if she could spot Ben. He was nowhere to be seen. She even asked strangers if they had seen him, but they simply shrugged at her.

A sob left Rey’s mouth as she left the station. All she wanted to do was find Ben, so she ran, so eager to find him. She felt like she could pass out from how hard she was running. She kept moving as she left the station, and something told her that Ben was already gone. That he had taken his life, ending everything.

The thought made Rey cry harder. She kept running and running, her wide eyes landing on a railway crossing. The sirens were blaring, the sound loud, making Rey’s heart race. She watched as the barriers moved and the lights flashed, and when Rey squinted, she saw something. Someone was standing in the middle of the track, and when Rey moved closer, she realised it was Ben

“No,” Rey whispered.

She moved faster than she ever had in her life, darting over to the crossing as she watched Ben standing there, so close to being hit by the train.

“Ben! Ben!” she yelled out. She moved fast, her shoes pounding on the ground, her lips trembling as she watched on. The girl nearly tripped over in her frantic rush. Rey had never felt her heart beat so fast, but that didn’t stop her. She kept running, moving closer and closer to Ben as the train moved quicker than she ever could. With her arms outreached, she grabbed at Ben’s shoulders, yanking him off the crossing just seconds before the train hit them. She pulled at Ben, causing them both to hit the ground next to the tracks, both of them panting wildly.

The train zoomed past, with Rey and Ben met with gushes of the cold, night air. Rey's eyes were closed until Ben wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as he let out a sharp sob. Hugging him back, Rey’s eyes slowly opened, and she noticed that someone had stopped in their car. They were getting out, their face full of panic and what they had just witnessed.

“Help,” Rey called out. “Please, call for help.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben said softly.

Rey shook her head, her face pressing into Ben’s neck. “It’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay. I’m here now. I’m here. And I promise, I’m not gonna let you go.”

Rey meant every word she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I promise Ben and Rey will have their own home soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Rey couldn’t hold back the tears, and neither could Ben. They both laid there, their arms wrapped around each other, the two of them whimpering as they held one other. Rey knew she needed to get help, and she wasn’t about to let Ben go yet. She stayed there, holding onto him, counting down the minutes. Five went by before Rey heard the sound of sirens, and when she looked up, she saw a couple of police cars and ambulances nearby. Their sirens flashed, causing Rey to blink away her tears.

Rey watched as a concerned paramedic got out of the ambulance, a frown on his face as he eyed Ben and Rey. A sigh of relief left Rey’s mouth as she felt the man’s gentle hands on her. He helped lift them both up from the ground, getting them steady on their feet.

“Are you guys alright?” asked the paramedic.

“I’m okay,” Rey said with a whisper. “But… But Ben has some cuts and bruises on him since he fell on the road.”

“Okay,” the man nodded. “Let’s go and treat his wounds. We’ll make sure he’s okay. You guys just follow me to the ambulance.”

Nodding at the man, Rey made sure to secure her arm around Ben’s, guiding him over to the ambulance. Rey watched as Ben lifted himself up and into the ambulance, looking tired as he sat down. Rey made sure to sit right next to Ben, sighing as the paramedic gave them a nice, cosy blanket to wrap around themselves. The paramedic turned around, grabbing some wound cleaning wipes and plasters. The man slid the wipe along Ben’s forehead and arms, coating the cuts and cleaning them.

“I’ll give them a proper clean when we get to the hospital,” the man said with a nod.

“Okay,” Ben said, his voice oh so quiet.

The paramedic offered Ben a warm, comforting smile before there was a knock to the side. Rey turned to see one of the police officers standing there with a raised eyebrow.

“Would it be okay if I spoke to them?” asked the officer.

“Oh, of course.” The paramedic left with a smile and a nod, giving Rey and Ben and the officer some privacy.

Rey watched as the police officer took the seat across from Ben. There was a gentle look on his face, something that Rey appreciated.

“So, let’s start with the beginning,” said the officer. “What happened?”

Wiping at her tears, Rey cleared her throat, wondering if she had the courage to even utter the words. “Ben… Ben… he tried to commit suicide… By… By jumping in front of a train. I saved him, though.” The words alone were enough to make Rey let out a sharp sob. Even the police officer looked saddened by her statement.

“I’m sorry to hear that. So, how do you guys know each other?” the officer continued.

“Ben’s my neighbour and my boyfriend,” she explained.

“Okay,” nodded the man, his eyes landing on Ben. “Ben, it’s nice to meet you. I know this might be a dumb question: but how are you feeling? Are you alright?”

From the corner of her eyes, Rey saw Ben with his lips shut tight. He wasn’t saying a word. His eyes were stuck on the floor. The officer let out a sigh and turned his attention to Rey.

“Do you know if Ben’s suffering from any kind of problems? Maybe a mental illness?” asked the man.

Rey nodded. “He has depression.”

“Okay. The paramedics are going to take your boyfriend to the hospital. He’s gonna get his cuts cleaned up and they’ll most likely offer some help for his mental health problems. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Thank you,” Rey said with a shaky sigh.

“It’s not a problem,” the officer replied with a smile.

He jumped out of the ambulance, and a second later the same paramedic from before hopped back in. He shut the doors before once again sitting down opposite Rey and Ben.

“We’ll give your parents a ring as soon as we get to the hospital,” said the paramedic.

Rey didn’t know how her or Ben’s parents were going to react, but she just nodded in response. “Okay,” she whispered, her eyes shutting as she heard the engine start up. The paramedic in the front seat began to drive them all to the hospital, and she turned to Ben, looking at him with sympathy. “Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.” Rey looked on as Ben nodded at her, his arm wrapped around her form as he gave her a tight, warm hug.

******

Fifteen minutes passed before the ambulance arrived at the hospital. They all slowly got out, with the paramedics guiding Ben into a quiet room. When they entered Rey noticed a nurse waiting for them.

“We’re gonna go call your parents and let them know you’re here,” said one of the paramedics.

“Okay,” nodded Rey.

“You lie down now,” the nurse suddenly spoke up. “I’m gonna go ahead and fix up those cuts.”

Ben nodded and followed her instructions while Rey took a seat next to his bed. She let out a sigh as the nurse cleaned up the cuts carefully and slowly. She took her time, making sure all of his wounds were tended to. It took her fifteen minutes to finish before she let Ben and Rey know that she was all done.

“Um, could I speak to Ben alone for a second?” Rey asked.

“Of course,” she nodded. “I’ll leave you both alone.” The woman exited the room, shutting the door behind her as she moved.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Rey settled her eyes on Ben, watching as his face changed immediately. He quickly started to cry, his cheeks suddenly stained with tears. He was wiping at his eyes, but the tears just kept on coming.

“I… I’m sorry,” he stuttered out. “I’m sorry, Rey.”

Rey grabbed at his hand, holding it firmly as her own tears started to fall. “Ben, please don’t ever do that again,” she said with a sob. “Please. Please, I can’t lose you. If I lost you, I have no idea what I’d do. I need you. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Ben whispered, his head shaking as he cried. “I don’t deserve you. You’d be better off with someone else. So much better.”

Rey’s heart hurt when she heard those words. She didn’t agree with that at all. She didn’t want anyone else other than Ben. “I am not going to leave you for someone else. Ever. That will never happen. I love you. I want to be with you because I love you and no one else.”

“I love you too,” Ben sniffled.

“I promise you, Ben. I promise you: I am not going to leave you.”

That was when Ben bit into his bottom lip, shaking his head. “But you’re supposed to be moving with your parents.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Rey insisted.

Ben was just about to speak up when there was a knock on the door. The nurse from earlier pushed the door open, looking between Rey and Ben.

“Your parents are here,” she told them. “Would you like to see them?”

Rey didn’t think that it was the best idea. Not yet, anyway. “Um, not yet,” said Rey. “I just wanna talk to Ben for a little while longer.”

“Okay, I understand. I’ll leave you two alone for now. I’ll be back later.” The nurse smiled and shut the door, clicking it shut.

“How are you going to stay with me?” asked Ben. “How will that even work? Your family is moving.”

Those words made Rey let out a loud sigh. She really, really didn’t want to move. “I’m old enough to make my own decisions. I know what I want. And… And there’s a way for us to be together.”

“How?” frowned Ben.

“We can start a new life together. Just you and me,” Rey said with a small but hopeful smile. “Do you want to do it? Do you want to run away with me? And get our own place together? I don’t want to move away from you, Ben. But if we run away, we can at least be together.”

Ben pressed his lips together for a moment. “Well, when will we run away? And where would we even go?”

“We can go tonight,” shrugged Rey. “If you want to, of course.”

Ben gave Rey an eager nod. “How though?”

“I’ll get a taxi back home,” Rey said. “That’ll give me a chance to grab our stuff. Then I can come back here and meet up with you. We’ll leave together after that, and we can go and get a train that’s far, far away from here. As far away as we want. We can go and stay in a hotel tonight. Just us. Together.”

“Okay,” Ben said with a nod. “Okay, Rey.”

“You’ve got a key for your house, right?”

“No. But my mum always keeps a key hidden under our doormat. Just in case she forgets her own one.”

It sounded like a plan. “Okay then. I shouldn’t be too long. Maybe an hour. If anyone comes into the room and asks about me, just… Just tell them that I went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and that I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay. I’ll tell them.”

Rey leaned forward, kissing him as she rested her hands on his shoulders. They kissed each other slowly, with Rey getting lost in the feeling of Ben’s lips on her own for a moment. All she wanted was to be with him. Him and no one else.

“I’ll be back soon,” Rey murmured against Ben’s lips.

Ben simply nodded at her, with Rey walking backwards towards the door. She didn’t want to leave Ben, but she had to get started on their plan. She quickly left the room, walking fast down the halls, hoping her parents wouldn’t notice her. She exited the hospital, making her way to where a few taxis were parked. One of them saw her and shot her a wave, and Rey wasted no time as she got into the car, handing over her address. The driver nodded at her before starting the engine, with Rey leaning against the car window. She just wanted everything to be okay.

******

It was a twenty-minute ride back home. Rey paid the driver as fast as she could before sprinting over to her house. She ran right up the stairs, bolting into her bedroom to look for a bag to put her and Ben’s stuff into. She had no luck and ran to her parents’ room. She found a huge rucksack in her parents’ wardrobe and grabbed that. She ran back to her room and quickly began stuffing things into the bag. She grabbed her clothes and underwear and bras before grabbing some deodorants and creams. She made sure to get her phone charger before nodding down at the bag. It was enough for now.

Darting out of her house and locking the door behind her, Rey grabbed the key that was under the mat – just like Ben said. She made her way inside and bolted up the stairs to Ben’s room. She pulled open his dresser and took clothes and underwear and deodorants before carefully placing his laptop and charger into the bag. She got his phone and charger as well before zipping up the bag and storming downstairs. After shutting the door behind her, she called up a taxi to take her back to the hospital.

The taxi didn’t take long to arrive, and Rey rushed inside, telling the driver she needed to go to the hospital. The driver gave her a quick “okay” before travelling back into town, taking twenty minutes to arrive at the hospital. As soon as she arrived she paid the driver and sped out of the car, running back into the big building. Ben was still in the room, and the second she got a good look at him, she rushed over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

“I told you that I wouldn’t be long,” said Rey, her forehead resting against Ben’s. “Are you ready to leave now?”

As soon as Ben gave her the go ahead with a nod, Rey grabbed his hand. She guided him out of the room, doing her best to be as quick as possible without being spotted. They luckily got outside without a single person noticing them. Rey led Ben over to the taxis, her feet moving fast as she darted over to an empty one.

“To the train station, please,” Rey said with a pant.

“Sure. No worries,” the driver nodded before he began to start the car.

It was now or never, thought Rey.

******

The train station was only fifteen minutes away, but it felt like forever for Rey. Rey quickly paid the driver when he stopped the car before getting out with Ben and the rucksack. They made their way to the quiet platform, waiting for their train to appear.

“Everything will be okay, Ben,” Rey said, holding onto Ben’s hand.

“Okay,” he said with a long, deep breath.

They waited a little while longer before the train pulled into the station. Rey looked over her shoulder before pulling Ben along with her onto the train, with the two of them getting settled on a seat with a table. Rey placed the bag next to her with a relieved sigh.

“How far are we going?” wondered Ben.

“To the last stop,” she explained. “It’s a good two hours away.”

“Okay,” nodded Ben.

Rey suddenly felt her phone vibrating, and she looked down to see her mum calling her. Rey frowned at her phone and instead just turned it off. She just wanted to focus on herself and Ben. They sat together for the whole ride, and when two hours finally passed, Rey and Ben eventually made it to the last stop.

“There should be a hotel somewhere around here,” Rey said as she grabbed Ben’s hand. “We can stay there.”

They got off the train and left the station, wandering around and looking at all the buildings. After five minutes, they stumbled upon a brightly lit hotel and quickly went inside. It was nice and warm and comforting and Rey was thankful they found the place. They walked over to the front desk, being greeted with the smiling face of a woman.

“Can we get a room please?” asked Rey.

“Okay, sure,” the woman nodded, her fingers typing away on her computer.

It took a couple of minutes, and then Rey was able to pay for the room before she got her key. Rey thanked the woman before leading Ben into the elevator to their room. She was thankful that she could finally be alone with Ben without their parents getting in the way. With the sound of a ding hitting Rey’s ears, her and Ben left the elevator and went into their room. It was just as cosy as downstairs, with brown walls and cream coloured blankets. Placing the bag down on the floor, Rey nodded over to the bed.

With a long sigh, Rey got into bed with Ben right next to her. She smiled when she felt Ben’s arms around her, smiling at the feeling.

“I love you, Rey,” he said softly. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

A long moment passed before Ben’s eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep, his body right next to Rey’s, their forms all warm and cosy under the soft blankets. Rey ran her fingers across Ben’s hair, stroking at his locks as tears began to form in her eyes.

“Everything is going to be okay now,” she said oh so quietly.

Rey knew it was going to be hard. She had never lived on her own before. It was going to be a struggle, and her and Ben’s parents were going to be worried, but she had her reasons for doing what she did. She just wanted them to get it. She wanted them to understand that she couldn’t leave Ben behind. There was no way. She just wanted to be with him. She wasn’t going to completely ignore her parents. When her and Ben found a new place, she would give them a call. Maybe. First she needed to _find_ a place for her and Ben.

With a hum, Rey nestled up to Ben, her arms wrapped around him as her eyes shut. She just wanted everything to be okay. She just wanted a new home with Ben. That was all she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Four months had gone by since Rey and Ben first got on that train. It had been hard. It had been tough. But they had each other, and their love was enough to get them through everything that was thrown their way. Rey and Ben had even managed to find their own little but cosy apartment. It was big enough for the two of them, making it the perfect space for the couple. Ben had even started going to therapy, giving him a chance to let out all of his fears and worries and insecurities. And Rey made sure she was right next to him during each and every therapy session. She had no plans on leaving Ben’s side, especially since the therapy seemed to be helping. Rey could tell that Ben was doing better day by day. While Ben had gone into therapy, Rey made sure to get a job so they could have a little extra money. She had applied for a job at the nearby supermarket, and that was how she had been spending some of her days. She had been busy with serving customers and stacking shelves, but it meant that her and Ben had some cash to rely on.

A little groan escaped Rey’s mouth as she woke up. She stretched her arms above her head slowly, instantly feeling butterflies in her stomach. Today was going to be big. She had been speaking to her parents, but only via text messages. She hadn’t actually seen them face to face in a while, but that was going to change. There was a café not too far away from her and Ben’s apartment that they had chosen as their meeting spot. Rey had a day off work, so she was free to do whatever she wanted, and it seemed like the right time to see her parents. It had been exactly four months since she had been in the same room as them. Rey bit into her bottom lip, wondering what her parents were going to say when they finally saw each other. It had been so long since they had actually had a proper conversation face to face. Ben was going to come along too, which settled her nerves a tiny bit. At least he’d be by her side.

With a slight sigh, Rey turned around to eye Ben. He was sleeping peacefully, his chest moving up and down as Rey stared at him.

“Ben?” Rey murmured. “Ben, wake up.”

Ben groaned slightly, his eyes opening as he turned his head, looking at Rey. “Mm, hi,” he mumbled.

“We gotta get up,” said Rey. “We need to go out in a few hours, remember?”

“Mm, yeah, okay,” he nodded. With his palms against the mattress, he sat up a little, leaning over to press his lips to Rey’s.

Rey rested her hands on Ben’s cheeks, kissing him back with a soft hum. When they pulled apart a smile graced her face, her eyes lighting up as she looked at Ben and his messy bed hair. “Are you hungry? Do you want some cereal?” Rey watched as Ben sent her a nod. “Well, we better get dressed first, then. Up we get.”

“Okay.”

The couple got out of bed with soft yawns before pulling off their pyjamas and replacing them with some proper clothes. They made their way to the kitchen, standing at the counter as they placed bowls in front of them, pouring their cereal and milk into the plastic. They sat down opposite one another at the small dining table, with Rey not caring all that much about just how small it was. It was still perfect for her and Ben. They chatted and ate away until their bowls were empty, before placing them into the kitchen sink.

“So, what do you wanna do now, then?” asked Ben. “Got any ideas what we should do until we go out?”

“Do you wanna watch a film on TV maybe?” suggested Rey.

Ben nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Smiling at Ben, Rey grabbed his hand and led him over to the front room. They took a look through a few of their DVDs before finally settling on a film, and Rey quickly popped it on before sitting on the couch with Ben. She sighed as she felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her close to him as their eyes settled on the television. They cuddled up together, with Rey’s face buried in Ben’s neck as the film begun. They spent the next couple of hours like that, staying close and warm before the movie finished up.

“Maybe we should get ready,” Rey said as she looked at the clock. “We have to meet my parents soon.”

“Yeah, okay,” nodded Ben.

Rey and Ben both stood up, walking over to their coat rack. They placed their coats on, bundling up before they slid their feet into their shoes. They were officially ready, which meant that they were just minutes away from seeing Rey’s parents again. With nothing else to do but leave, Ben pushed open their front door, letting him and Rey step out before he pulled the door shut and locking it. The couple left the apartment building and entered the street, with Rey grabbing Ben’s hand as they moved. The café wasn’t that far away, but part of Rey wished it was. It would give her more time, and she was most definitely nervous. Every step brought her closer and closer to seeing her parents once again.

Giving Ben a long look, Rey could see that he was just as anxious as she was. Rey gave his hand a little tug. “Everything is going to be okay, Ben. I promise.”

“I hope so,” Ben said with a sigh.

Standing on the tips of her toes, Rey gave Ben a quick but sweet kiss. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Okay,” nodded Ben.

They kept walking, finally arriving at the café. It was too late to turn back. Rey pushed open the door of the café, instantly met with the comforting smell of coffee and tea and warm bread. Rey scanned the café and noticed that her parents hadn’t arrived yet.

“I guess we got here before my parents,” Rey told Ben. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get us a drink?”

“Okay, sounds good,” said Ben.

“What do you wanna have?”

“Hm, hot chocolate?”

“Okay, hot chocolate coming right up.” Rey turned around, walking over to the counter where she was greeted with the smiling face of the girl behind the register. “Can I get two hot chocolates please?” Rey asked.

The girl nodded at Rey. “Yes, sure, of course.”

After paying her, the girl spun around, getting to work on the machines while Rey tapped her nails against the counter. She wondered when her parents would be turning up. Rey waited patiently, with a few minutes going by until the girl turned back around with the Styrofoam cups in her hands. She handed them over to Rey who grabbed them with a smile.

“Thanks,” Rey said before she turned around and walking back over to Ben. He had found a spot near the windows, and Rey joined him, holding her arm out so Ben could grab his drink. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Rey,” he smiled, holding the drink with both hands, sipping at the warm liquid.

“You’re welcome,” Rey replied, sitting down opposite him. “My parents should be here soon.”

Ben gulped down his drink. “Okay.”

Ten minutes went by until the little bell above the café door rang. Rey looked up and saw her parents entering the café, and her heart instantly started beating faster. Rey stuck a hand up, waving her parents over. They walked to the table, joining Rey and Ben as they sat down.

“Hi,” her mum said, breaking the silence.

“Hi,” Rey said with a sigh.

“So… How are you and Ben doing?”

“We’re both doing alight,” Rey nodded.

“Okay,” her dad replied softly.

There was a long silence between the four of them, with neither of them speaking up at all. Rey wondered how long things would be quiet for until her mum’s lips finally parted.

“Me and your dad miss you,” her mother said.

Rey sighed at that. “I’m sorry. I know. But… I didn’t want to lose Ben.” 

“We know,” said her dad. “We were both so worried about you when you left. After you ran out of the house that night, we didn’t see you again… Until now, of course. We were thinking the worst. We were worried something had happened to you both.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t speak to you for so long,” whispered Rey. She knew that must have been hard on her parents. “I didn’t want to speak to you because I was scared that you’d be mad at me.”

“We wouldn’t have been mad, Rey,” her mother said. “If you had just told us you wanted to move into your own place with Ben this wouldn’t have happened. We would have supported you completely. The both of you.”

Sighing, Rey nodded at her words. “I know I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said her mother. “We’re just glad you and Ben are alright.”

“So, what are you doing now that you’re in a new town?” asked her dad.

Rey perked up in her seat at that. “There’s a supermarket not too far from here that I work at. It means I have enough money to support both me and Ben. And Ben’s been in therapy for his depression. Things are going good.”

Her mother smiled at that. “Well, that’s good news, then.”

They all sat down, chatting away for a good hour and filling each other in on their lives. Rey told her parents all about her new apartment and her job, and they both seemed to be pretty proud that their daughter had done so much on her own. But they eventually sent each other a knowing look before sighing.

“We need to head on home now, Rey,” said her dad.

“It’s a long drive back,” her mother nodded.

“Oh, okay,” Rey whispered. It would have been nice to spend more time together, but she knew her parents had to get home. The four of them stood up and left the café, standing outside of it where Rey gave both of her parents big, warm hugs. Rey’s eyes widened when she saw her mum’s arm wrap around Ben, pulling him into a hug. Rey’s dad even gave Ben a handshake. The sight made Rey smile.

“We hope we see you both again,” her dad said.

“Real soon,” her mother joined in with a nod.

“Me too,” Rey smiled. She meant it too. She didn’t want to go that long without seeing her parents again.

She watched as they hopped into the car, with Rey giving them a wave as they honked and drove off. She let out a long sigh as she watched their car slowly disappearing the more it moved up the street, looking on until Rey couldn’t see the car at all. Turning to Ben, Rey grabbed at his hand, looking up at him with a small smile.

“Are you ready to go home?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Ben replied.

With that, Rey and Ben walked hand in hand, happily strolling back to their apartment. It had been a good day.

******

It didn’t take long for night-time to come. Rey and Ben had eaten their dinner before they switched into their warm pyjamas, ready to climb into bed after the long day they had. As soon as they laid down, Rey cuddled up to Ben, her head resting on his chest until she craned her neck and kissed him. It didn’t take long for Ben to kiss her right back. Rey moaned into his mouth, her soft fingers tangling in his hair, giving the strands a tug. His tongue pushed in and out of her mouth, with Ben moving so that he was on top of Rey, his big body pressing her own into the mattress. Giggling, Rey spread her legs, giving Ben perfect access to get in between them. Their lips met once more, with their tongues dancing together as they moaned into each other’s mouths. As much as Rey wanted to keep kissing Ben, there was something else she wanted much, much more.

She pulled away from Ben, her lips swollen from kissing Ben. “Mm, make love to me, Ben. Please.”

“Mm, okay,” Ben said with a deep moan.

They quickly began to pull at each other’s clothes, peeling off each other’s pyjamas until they were both completely bare and exposed. Ben once again found himself in between Rey’s spread legs, with his cock all hard and throbbing as he stared down at Rey’s slit. He hissed, sucking in a sharp breath of air as he kissed at Rey. Their tongues danced together for a long moment, until Ben pulled away, his hand wrapping around his length as he pressed the tip of his cock up against Rey’s little hole. He pushed into her and grunted a second later, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as Rey let out a moan as well. Ben was so big, so hard. And it was so good to be filled up with him, with her tight lips wrapping around his length as he pushed into her.

Ben groaned as he began to pick up the pace, sliding in and out of Rey, his cock pumping into her tight, wet pussy. There was no way Rey could hold back the moans. She kept whining and whimpering at just how good it all felt, and soon Ben was moaning right back. He carried on sliding his cock into her, thrusting into Rey with a hiss.

“Oh, Ben, harder,” begged Rey. “Harder, please, harder.”

“Mm, fuck, okay,” nodded Ben. He placed his hands by either side of Rey’s head, his fingers grabbing at the sheets as he began to pound into Rey. His hips were slamming up against hers as he sunk into her over and over again, stretching out her little pussy and taking her hard and fast.

“Ben! Ben, ah, yes!” Rey cried out with pleasure.

Ben kept moving like that. He kept fucking Rey, ramming his length into her. “Oh, Rey, you feel so fucking good,” he said with a moan. He was grunting and groaning before he pressed his lips to Rey’s, his cock throbbing inside of her as he kept moving, kept pounding his shaft straight into her tight, little hole. They shared a wild kiss, with their tongues pushing in and out of each other’s mouths, their moans muffled as Ben carried on taking Rey.

“Please don’t stop,” Rey pleaded when she pulled away from his lips. “Oh, please don’t stop. Please. Please keep fucking me.”

Ben nodded down at her, his length pushing in and out, in and out. He would raise his hips and slam them back down, making sure he shoved every inch into Rey’s soaked slit. Every thrust from Ben was bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. She needed to feel it. She needed to cum.

“Please don’t stop,” whimpered Rey. “Please. Oh, I’m so close. Please, please, please.”

“Fuck, okay.”

Rey wasn’t sure how he did it, but Ben somehow managed to push his cock into her pussy even faster. He was pounding into her so hard, so fast. All Rey could feel was pure pleasure. His tip kept meeting that sweet spot deep inside of her. He was fucking her so good.

“Oh, Ben!” Rey called out in surprise.

He didn’t let up. No, Ben kept working his cock in and out of Rey’s hole, fucking her hard and fast, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He gave her a deep, hard pump of his cock, a pump so good that it had Rey gritting her teeth. She was cumming and she was cumming hard, with her little pussy gushing all over Ben’s cock, totally soaking him with her sweet juices. Not stopping, Ben kept pumping his cock into Rey, fucking her through her orgasm as her toes curled. It eventually faded, and Rey grabbed at Ben’s cheeks, kissing at him with a long, deep sigh. Ben stopped pounding into Rey, instead just slowly working his cock into her. They stayed like that for a little while, with Ben moving gently and slowly, but Rey needed more.

“Please fuck me harder,” begged Rey. “Please.”

“Mm, okay.”

Ben gritted his teeth as he went back to slamming his cock into Rey, filling her up to the hilt with his deep, long thrusts. Pleasure quickly took over Rey, her eyes wide as she stared up at Ben, watching him as he rammed his cock into her.

“Oh, God, yes!” she cried out. “You feel so good inside of me. So good.”

That made Ben pick up the pace once more, his cock driving into Rey, his thick shaft stretching her out in the most perfect way. She felt so full. So tight. And his swollen tip kept hitting that spot deep inside of her again, bringing her close to yet another orgasm. And once again, she needed it bad. She needed to cum.

“Oh, please don’t stop,” whispered Rey. “I’m so close. Gonna cum again. Mm, gonna cum again. Don’t stop.”

“Okay,” Ben nodded, grabbing at Rey’s leg as he pushed it back so it rested up against Rey’s chest, giving him perfect access to her pussy. He thrusted into her hard and fast, filling her up deep.

Rey was pretty sure Ben had never fucked her so good before. She was crying out and whimpering as Ben drove into her hard and fast, his tip pressing into that spot even deeper. That spot was so sensitive, and each pump of Ben’s cock had the girl’s pussy growing wetter and wetter.

“Mm, Ben! Please, just like that! Keep fucking me just like that!” pleaded Rey.

And Ben did just that. He kept rocking his hips against Rey’s, his cock working right into her slit, his tip hitting that sweet spot, his grunts loud and deep. It was all too much for Rey. The pleasure was far too much for her to handle, and she found herself completely gushing around Ben’s cock, her wet pussy growing even wetter as he slammed into her. Rey’s pussy clenched around Ben as she came, her toes curling as he pumped into her.

“Oh my God,” Ben muttered, and then a second later he was shooting his load into her, filling Rey up with his seed and completely soaking her inner walls. He grunted as he kept moving his cock into her and emptied himself into her little hole. Ben stayed still, his cock pushed deep inside of Rey as it throbbed, his shaft still spilling out drop after drop of hot cum.

He finally pulled away with a groan, his eyes dark as he gave Rey a soft kiss. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” smiled Rey.

Ben rolled off of her, laying down next to Rey as she moved closer to him, her face nuzzling into his neck. They stayed like that, with Rey pulling at the covers so they wrapped around their bodies, keeping them nice and warm. Rey hummed at the feeling of Ben right next to her. She loved him so much, and he loved her. She knew that.

Ten minutes went by until Ben began to snore softly, and Rey couldn’t help but smile. Her eyes shut slowly, taking in everything that had happened to her. Life had been pretty crazy for a while, but it all worked out in the end. Especially with her parents. She was so happy that their earlier meeting went well. She was excited. Excited about the future and all the things that her and Ben were going to do together. Maybe they’d get married. Maybe they’d even have children – Rey definitely hoped so. The fantasy made her smile widen as she cuddled up to Ben softly, feeling nothing but pure happiness fill her up. Everything was perfect. Everything. Things were good with her parents, and she had a job and her own place, and of course, she had Ben, and he had her. She couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story. :D
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
